Time Bomb
by manunitedfan
Summary: A half-blood goes to Westover Hall with Nico, and her heart is broken when he leaves. Little does she know she's subject of an ancient prophecy of a quest with him! R&R please! K , Nico xOC, Percabeth.
1. Mythomagic? Yawn

'Nico!' I yell, laughing as I chase my best friend through to the hall. He ducks his head back, and blows a loud raspberry in my direction, speeding away. _How is he so fast_? I wonder and up the pace. I skid into the main hall, my sneakers squeaking on the polished wooden floor. The entire school is gathered in the middle of the hall, and I receive several disapproving glares as I jam on the brakes, and slip into line next to Nico. He giggles, covering his mouth, as his sister Bianca gives him the evil eye. 'Missed me, Jade.' He whispers conspiratorially. The head of our boarding school, Dr. Thorn, stands up for a speech, obviously long and boring. I start to trace patterns on the floor with my finger. I looked up, and Dr. Thorn's eyes met mine. Nico elbows me, and I sit bolt upright. The glint in Dr. Thorn's eyes is really weird… kind of… hungry, I guess. I blink, and his gaze travels elsewhere, leaving me wondering what just happened.

I suppose I should explain. My name is Jade Roberts. I am ten years old. The school I go to is a boring military one. You know, with the medals and trumpets and camo and all. It's called Westover Military School. The sad thing is I board there. My dad- my only living relation (and a jerk) - dumped me here so he could go off on a cruise with his girlfriend. Thing is, he was supposed to come back three weeks ago. Between you and me, I'm basically an orphan now. I'm not telling Nico that though. Even though he is as well. An orphan, I mean. His mum died when he was young. His dad- somewhere up a river, according to Bianca. Nico won't ever talk about his parents. The slightest mention of the word _mom_ or _dad _and he goes all tight-lipped. I guess he's still getting over it.

Nico looks kinda scared too, so I nudge him. He glances at me and smiles distractedly. He's glaring at Doctor Thorn like he's something he found living in his trash can. Nico always freaks out near Dr. Thorn. I mean, he scares me too, but Nico freaks out whenever he's near. He'll moan slightly, maybe clap his hands to his head, take disorientated steps like a drunk. Once Dr. Thorn caught us toilet-papering our teacher's office on Halloween. He clapped his hands on Nico's back, and I swear he almost passed out.

So what if we toilet paper things? What else are hyper kids with ADHD and dyslexia supposed to do on Halloween, the one night you're allowed to be hyper and act crazy? I miss having Halloween at my Dad's. I don't miss my dad though. Jumped up butt-kissing double crossing…

Oh wait, Dr. Thorn's speaking up. Wait? Could it be? Yes! The school dance! I thought that was banned two terms ago, when me and Nico put anti-depressants in the punch. Good times. Very good times.

'It has been decided between the staff and me that the annual school dance will occur tomorrow. This only occurs once every two terms, so make the most of it. Troublemakers will be banned from further dances. The theme is… retro so everyone bring your dancing shoes.'

He looks right at me and Nico when he says troublemakers, pronouncing every syllable in a deadpan voice. We look away, and tuck our hands behind our backs. Thorn stalks away from the podium, and another teacher dismisses us for lunch. Nico's other friend, Grover, comes up. I personally think Grover's a little weird. When we first met, he sniffed me up and down. I freaked, especially when he went a little _too _close in the personal bubble, if you know what I mean. It took all I had to not run away screaming like a little girl.

Apparently, Grover's got this really weird kind of condition that means he can tell who people are by their smell. Whatever, like I believe that. I'm actually looking forward to seeing Grover dance, to be honest. He wears these big square shoes all the time, and when he walks in bare feet, they make a little clip-clop noise against the floor. Apparently this is another "condition". Don't mind me, but I think Grover's making something up to hide something. Like haircut day.

Because this is an army school, boy's hair is not allowed to reach their shoulders. So they have a monthly haircut day. According to Nico and some other boys from his troupe, Grover was acting really nervous right up till they started cutting his hair. Then, when they started trimming the top, he panicked. He bolted for the doors of the bus, jamming his cap on his head, yelling about some kind of contagious hair disease. After that, he sat at the back of the bus, holding his cap firmly onto his head. Nobody could make him take it off, so he just stayed like that. Isn't that just a bit weird to you? I think Grover's got a secret that he's not telling anyone.

'Hey Nico, school dance will be fun, huh?' Grover cheerfully remarks. I keep my distance. Nico nods. 'Yeah, I guess. At least it's a little break for us. If I got to choose what to do, I'd have a Mythomagic tournament. I just got a new one in the mail, a thunder upgrade. If I put this with Zeus's abilities and Titan Boulders, it'd be totally…'

'You and your cards, Nico!' I interrupt, laughing and shaking my head at him. The one annoying thing about Nico is that he's obsessed with this Mythomagic trading card game. It's like all the Greek gods in mythology, Zeus, Hera, Poseidon… the lot. Don't tell anyone, but when I'm in a good mood, I occasionally play with him. He thumps me every time.

Grover chuckles slightly, a little bleat of mirth. I wince. It's so annoying when he does that, it's like a nervous tic or something. He sounds exactly like a sheep, or a donkey or something. You'd expect him to grow big floppy ears any second.

He moistens his lips, and then says to Nico 'Actually Nico, I'm looking forward to the dance. I've got… some friends coming. It'll be fun- you might get to meet them. They're really cool.'

'Sounds great!' Nico replies, grinning. I can't help but notice the lack of enthusiasm in Grover's voice. It almost sounds like these friends are going to kill Nico or something. I shake my head, sigh, then march to lunch, debating what to wear for the dance.

**This is my first PJO story, so please rate and review!! Please don't flame… think of happy places, bunnies and cookies- then write the review, kay? **

**Plush toys, flowers and psychedelic Grover hugs for all who review!!!**


	2. 4 Minutes

**SCHOOL DANCE NIGHT**

The time whizzes by till the night of the dance. I find myself in my dorm with Bianca, who's helping me do my hair. She's like a big sister to me, Bianca, and Nico's like my brother. I guess it's because we have no family, so we bond together like one. She sticks a bobby pin in her mouth, frowning at my unruly black hair. I poke my tongue out at it, in the mirror I'm sitting by. It reflects a ten-year old girl, with dark brown eyes and tanned skin. I almost look like Bianca herself, in a way. She taps my head with the hairbrush, flicking through her fashion magazine. Finally she grabs a hair band and sets to work. We love making each other over, Bianca and me. I grin up at her.

'Who are you going to dance with, Bianca? I bet Shane Cameron has his eye on you!'

She splutters out laughing. 'Jade! Honestly! Shane's the biggest nerd known to humanity. Mind you, don't think he's doing any dancing. His nana died recently.'

I turn to look at her, puzzled. 'How do you know? You must like him if you know stuff like that!'

She sighed. 'I don't know, Jade… I just do. Maybe I heard it from someone or something. Anyways… Oh, I think this suits you!' she exclaims, as she rolls my hair into another elaborate style. I frown slightly, but banish my thoughts with a shrug, and let Bianca give me a makeover.

An hour later, I'm walking up to the doors barricading me from the dance. I show the supervisor my ticket. She nods and makes a swishing motion with her hands. Everyone seems to be having a great time. I walk over to Nico, and he looks really nervous. He hates loud, crowded functions- pretty shy sometimes. And sometimes he's so funny, hyper and outgoing that I wonder if he is bipolar.

He looks up, and he looks surprised. I blink at him. 'What's wrong Nico?' I ask worriedly. He shakes his head. 'Nothing. It's just, uhh, you look amazing tonight.'

I beam. I'm only wearing my denim shorts and T-shirt, but whatever Bianca's done with my hair, it must have worked. He looks really cute tonight too, in his laidback green jeans and perfectly messy hair… uh! Did I just think that? What the hell's wrong with me! He's my friend, not a… ah, never mind. Whatever. 'Thanks Nico! For that, you can have first dance!'

Nico flushes. 'I, uh, can't dance Jade. Really, I'd love to, but I, uh…'

'I'm not taking no for an answer!' I grab his hand, and pull him onto the dance floor. He goes a bright shade of crimson. We're just in time to hear another song start, _4 Minutes_, the one with Justin Timberlake and Madonna. Nico groans. 'Aw, man! No fair!' But he doesn't jerk away, and surprisingly, grabs my hand. We jump to the music- at least, I do. Nico just plays along, being stupid. I start to sing along, and he amazingly joins in, perhaps getting over his shyness. He's actually a really good singer- his voice blends in perfectly with mine.

_Time is waiting  
We only got 4 minutes to save the world  
No hesitating  
Grab a boy, grab a girl  
Time is waiting  
We only got 4 minutes to save the world  
No hesitating  
We only got 4 minutes, 4 minutes_

Now all the older boys are kissing their girlfriends, and being idiots. I shake my head contemptuously. 'Jerks.' I mutter. Nico looks at me, concerned. 'You okay, Jade?'

I shrug. 'Just watching the idiots over there. Jeez, they're snogging their girlfriends like they've got the world to spare. They're lucky Principal Thorn isn't watching.'

Now Nico's even more concerned. 'You have something against kissing? They like each other, doesn't matter.'

I frown. 'I have nothing against kissing! It's just gross when everyone's watching, y'know. Do you?'

He wrinkles his nose. 'No way. I think that they can do it because they're boyfriend and girlfriend, doesn't matter, like I said. I mean, we're not doing it because…'

I blink. Did he just say what I thought he just said? Nico blushes again, contrasting his usually handsome pale skin… Argh! I did it again! But… why did he say that?

'Because we're just friends.' I finish for him. I look into his eyes, deep, big pools of dark brown, and suddenly I blurt something 'Do you… want to?'

Argh! Bad mouth, bad! Why the hell… oh, it's not even worth questioning. Tonight I am clearly insane. He's goggling at me, and I sigh. 'Never mind. I'm just… feeling a bit weird. I'll go… think I need to lie down. See ya.'

I turn to go, and suddenly, he pulls me to him. I turn around again, and somehow, his lips meet mine. Woah! What are we doing! We're only 10, I mean, what would Principal Thorn think if he caught us, what my Dad would think, what would my friends…

A tiny voice in my head says _who cares? Who honestly cares anymore? Nico Di Angelo likes you! He's kissing you! So shut up, brain!_

So I listen to my voice of reason, and kiss him right back. We break apart after about a minute, still staring at each other, both blushing heavily. We don't say anything for a long time. Then he clears his throat. 'There are Grover's new friends… wow. They look emo.'

I lift my head to see what he's talking about, and glance at a coal-haired boy, with sea-green eyes, at the back of the gym. Next to him is a girl with silvery-blonde hair, and deep grey eyes. Grover's talking to a girl with long hair and silver rings, who looks an awful lot like a punk. He seems kind of on edge, nervous.

I nod. 'Yeah. I'm going to get something, I'll be right back.'

He has a sad look in his beautiful brown eyes. 'OK. Ah, Jade…'

'Yeah?'

He shrugs. 'Um… sorry. I mean, I'm feeling a bit weird as well, maybe I drank something. But, I do like you, as a friend, and if you don't like me anymore, that's fine. I mean, if you hated every bit of it, you have every right to…'

'Ssh.' I say, finger on my lips. I lean towards him and whispered in his ear 'I liked it. And I like you.'

He flushes yet again, and I smile, and then make my way through the crowds. I take some punch in a cup and drink it slowly. Wow. I just kissed my best friend. This is like some kind of sappy movie, boy-girl friends falling in love with each other. Wait, we're not in love yet. I don't think he liked it. Should I ask him? I sigh. My conscience is trying hard to grapple with the mush that's gathered in my tummy, but it's not working. I almost want to run around the room screaming 'Nico loves me! Nico loves me!'

Suddenly, the boy with the sea-green eyes pushes past me, in a sudden hurry. I nearly trip over. 'Hey!' I yell. 'Watch where you're going!'

He doesn't even notice me. He's headed straight for the exits, and as I watch, I see Nico's there with Bianca. Out of nowhere, Dr. Thorn appears, and grabs both. Nico starts kicking, trying to put up a fight, as well as Bianca. Dr. Thorn's dragging them along, by their coats. My eyes widen, and I run towards him. I yell, but my voice is drowned out by the music. Then I trip over someone's bag, and go sprawling onto the floor. 'NICO!' I yell, and for a moment, it seems like he's heard. He twists his head, but Thorn pushes it back. He and Bianca are dragged away, like to some kind of execution. Sea-eyes has miraculously disappeared, and the gym doors close behind them.

I get to my feet, and charge to the doors. Yet again, I'm pushed out of the way by someone. This time, it's the Punk Girl, Blondie, and Grover. 'Hey!' I yelp. 'Where's Nico?!'

Grover seems bewildered to see me. 'Jade? Uh... Grover's in trouble with Thorn. We're going to help. Did you see Percy leave?'

'Who the hell is Percy? Nico's in more than trouble, the way Thorn was. And what the HELL is that!'

I stare at some kind of shield that's sprouted from Punk Girl's watch. There's some kind of monstrous face set in the middle, with war scenes inlaid all around it. Punk Girl sighs, and then snaps her fingers. 'You don't see a shield.' She tells me. 'You see a wristwatch.'

'Uh, no, I see a shield. A huge one too. Don't know who you're trying to fool, punk girl.'

She groans. 'I don't have time for this! Percy's in trouble. Let's go already!' They open up the gym doors, and suddenly Blondie jams something on her head- and then disappears. I blink, not believing my eyes. Is she a ghost or something? Am I actually sane? I rub my eyes; pinch myself- Blondie's still gone. I sigh, shake my head. Must have been something in that punch, I decide, and then head to the dorm. I feel bad about abandoning Nico, but hey, it's only school. What's the worst thng that could happen?

**OK everyone knows what happens next! Hope you got who the characters were and all that... don't Jade and Nico make a cute couple? R&R please... I have got near to no reviews. So if I get 5 reviews, I will continue the story. Otherwise... no. **** ONLY 5 REVIEWS!!! A teensy amount! Just click on the button!! Right down there!!! I don't even care if its tiny or nonsensical- REVIEW!!!**


	3. Kamikaze Nessie

'**OMG!! I never thought this day would come!! Some very very very kind people heard my plight and decided to review!!! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!! Even if your girls... which means I LOVE YOU IN A FRIENDLY WAY. I'm so happy!!! *skips around room dancing* which means you all get mentioned!!! Thanks to DaughterOfPoseidon32498, Allyxandra Hunter, howardandmarge, victoriam549, and HarryPotterAndTwilightGirl257!!!! You're all awesome!!!**

**(Just to warn you, this is two years later in Jade's life, since she saw Nico.)**

I am bored. My dad, jerk that he is, has come back for me. Whoopee. Thing is, he wants the little 10-year old me back, not the 13-year old moody geez-you're-such-a-dork-dad me. He left me in that stupid military school for two years then acts all sorry. He doesn't need to say anything. I know he left me and I know he doesn't care about me. But he puts on this stupid pretence that he's so so very sorry. To "make up" he's taken me out on a special treat. A few days out on the Mediterranean Sea with his yacht. It would be a whole lot cooler if I didn't know this is exactly the same way he said sorry to his girlfriend for cheating on her. Then dumped her again. Saddo.

So right now I'm in my cabin, lying on my bed. My dad's heavy footsteps echo through the beams over my head. I sigh and roll over, glaring at the dials by my bedside. Dad thought it'd be a good idea to install a GPS in the cabins. I don't. About every minute it goes off with a tinny beep that ensures I don't get any sleep at all. I give it a feeble kick, then see Dad's feet emerging from the shaft of sunlight which is the cabin door. He peers down, a look of mock concern on his face. 'Jade, you want to come up? I just saw some dolphins!'

I grunt. 'Sure, _Daddy_.' Hoisting myself off the bed, I shove past him onto the starboard top deck. Okay, I like being on board this ship, just not with Dad. He shoots me a look, and disappears downstairs to check on the GPS. Holding the rail, I make my way to the front of the ship. I can see nothing but deep, blue, sea. The sea changes colour the further we are in it. Deep blue with foamy tips, like a girl's painted fingernails, murky brown like a boy's hair, dusty green like a boy's jeans on the night we kissed...

No. Stop it. He's gone. Nico's gone. After the night of the school dance I never saw him again. People talk about him and Bianca in hushed tones. Though the teachers insist that he was taken to a new home , I never believed it. Especially after I saw Dr. Thorn manhandling him. He wouldn't want to leave... he loved me. I thought so. My suspicions are that he was kidnapped by Dr. Thorn and his creepy sidekicks- Punkie, Blondie, Grover... so on. I'm probably never going to see him again in my life.

Sighing, I lean right over the balustrade and look into the water. This is deliberately disobeying what Dad has instructed, but I don't care. Screw Dad. The water is oddly still today, like a pancake. It slops about around the ship- wait! What was that?

Some bubbles are appearing around the ship, big foamy ones. Dolphins? Or sharks? I smile, leaning closer in. I hope they are sharks. Then I can feed Dad to them. The bubbles are an oddly whitish colour- like milk bubbles. As I gaze adoringly into the water, two eyes emerge. I hold back my scream, staring into the water, now scared. The eyes look back. They're huge, the size of dinner plates. Threaded with red, and with slit-eyed green pupils. They look like some kind of demented sea-cat. Now I move back, about to yell for help. And the eyes rear out of the water with a monstrous roar.

They're attached to a huge scaly monster, which thrashes around our boat, shaking it from side to side. Seaweed and barnacles hang along its scummy grey stomach, and its scales are a greenish-blackish mossy colour. It hits the boat with its massive head, nearly capsizing us. Now I scream, and it pierces the air like glass. It turns, and its gaze focuses on me. I scream again, and it roars, a deep guttural sound that chills me to my bones. _Holy Crap it's Nessie come to kill me_, I nonsensically think, and dive for cover. Behind the eyes, the monster has some kind of pointed yellow horns, and as it thrusts its massive head into our boat, I get a close-up view of them. It smashes straight through the boat, neatly halvng it. I clutch onto the balustrade, screaming for Dad, for help at least. My half of the boat's tilting and taking on water. The monster rears, wood from our boat stuck onto its horns. _I'm going to die, _I mentally conclude. _But I might as well fight to the finish. _So saying, I grab a sharp edge of metal from the wreckage that surrounds me, run along the deck, and spring at it. I'm too scared to scream, my life flashing before my eyes.

_Kindergarten... the touch of someone's hand on my face... toddling to my friends... my old prep... hgh school...friends... Nico... NICO!_

I'm pulled out of my reverie by the very image of his face. It almost gives me strength. I hit the creature with a loud THWAAP and almost slide straight down. It doesn't notice me- I'm no more of a mosquito bite to a creature this size. I scrabble for a handhold on the slippery scales, still falling- and then I stop with a sickening jolt. I twist my head upwards, and see the hood of my hoodie has been impaled on one of the yellow spikes leading up the back of the sea serpent- at least, that's what I'm guessing it is. I swing myself up on one of the slippery spines, and slowly, precariously, climb up.

The entire time the serpent's circling the boat, checking for survivors. By the time it realizes something's up and that I'm climbing up its neck, I'm on the horrible mossy head of it. I grasp the horns, and pull myself the final few inches. It twitches, and I lose my balance. My feet slide down, and find a sudden hold. I glance downwards to see my feet edged on a rusty dagger, stuck in the monster's slimy skin. _Others must have tried to kill it, _I think and then realize- _and failed._ Holding on a lot tighter, I carefully lift myself onto the head. Then I raise the metal shard, and almost ceremoniously, jab it into the enormous eye that's directly below me.

The effect is amazing. The creature shrieks in pain, green blood pouring from its eye. It bucks, throwing me off. I grab the slimy horns desperately, and my momentum swings me round to the mouth of the monster. It sees me with its one good eye, and makes a lunge for me with its massive jaws. They snap closed millimetres away from my skin, tearing a shred off my hoodie. The next bite won't miss, I decide, and desperately throw the metal shard. It lodges in the neck of the monster- an incredibly lucky shot. It shrieks loud enough to pop my eardrum, and suddenly, my handhold disappears. The serpent somehow crumbles into dust, and I fall about 15 feet down into the merciless sea.

The impact makes my ear start to bleed, and it pours out into the ocean. I'm stunned, and lie there, watching the bottom of the ocean. My thoughts are confused, and slow. _What a lovely place to die_, I slowly think. My eyes are already closing with the sleep that threatens to overwhelm me. And I start to hallucinate in my final moments. A shark swims next to me, obviously hungry. My befuddled brain doesn't realize I should run, or swim right now. Instead I feebly wave to the shark. A boy appears on the shark's back, reaching out for me. His coal-black hair and sea-green eyes stir something in my memory. I close my eyes, my head drooping. And all I can think is one question- _Is that Percy?_

**Clincher! Hehe! Please R&R! Please -*puppy dog face* you can't resist the Puppy eyes!! I will update sooner the more reviews I get- I've got all week! **


	4. Stopping Time Itself

**W-o-w!! 9 reviews! I had another story of Percy Jackson that I kept for ages and ages and updated regularly- and I did not get even one review- *sniffles*. Now according to one reviewer, "whoring up" to reviewers is annoying, so I won't beg for more. But let's just say I'd be happier if you did. Gracias!**

My head hurts like hell, as well as my entire body. I groan through the pain, and flop over. The amount of energy it takes for that small movement is enough to send tears spurting down my face. But out of the pain, and confusion, I somehow realize: _I'm alive_. _How?_

My thoughts are so jumbled and befuddled that I ignore them all and doze off to sleep. I have a nightmare that makes me wake up screaming, my body in contortions. I feel someone shaking my shoulders, propping me up. And then I open my eyes, though they're blurred in tears.

The one I call Percy is shaking me, his hands gripping my shoulders like a vice. 'Wake up! Stop screaming, just wake up!' he yells, and I dimly remember him floating in the water, almost riding the shark.

Nah, that's impossible. _So killing Nessie isn't_? I question myself mentally, and let out an involuntary groan as my ear pops. Percy gasps and grabs bandages, and he sees the blood oozing down my neck. The sudden pain is enough to rouse me from my deluded state, and I gasp, shaking my head and opening my eyes fully. Percy carefully wraps the bandage round my damaged ear, and he smiles as I look straight into his eyes. They sparkle like little emeralds, and I gingerly smile back. He leans back into his chair. 'Well, you're alive. That's always a good sign. My name's Percy by the way. I saved you after you killed that sea serpent. Pretty impressive for an untrained half-blood, if I may say so. Don't worry, you're safe here.'

I gape at him. 'But... how? How were you... doing what I saw you doing? And what's a half-blood? This doesn't make any sense. '

He sighs. 'It never does at first. C'mon, let's get you out of here. You have a video to watch.'

I swing my legs off the bed, and gasp again at my sudden energy. I feel a whole lot better than I have done at a long time. Sort of healthy and vibrant. I glare at Percy. 'Have you been pumping me with steroids or something?'

He chuckles, holding up a glass of something. 'Don't you remember drinking this?'

I blink, recalling it. A faint memory of slurping down something that tasted like molten treacle and hot chocolate, in a similar glass. I nod, still scowling. 'So what's the deal? Flavoured Dianabol?'

He laughs again, gently setting the glass down on a desk. I finally start noting my surroundings- a cabin of some sort with a bed on one side of the white-washed room and a lengthways desk on the other. Light pours in from a window set above the desk. The entire room rings of a summer holiday hostel. Percy opens the heavy oak door and beckons me out. 'I'd better take you now that you're awake. C'mon.'

The view from the little cabin is amazing. I can see out across a number of different buildings, and the occasional strawberry field. They're all built in a sort of Greek style- with huge columns and beautiful marble buildings. Over one side, I see a climbing wall, with something that looks like lava flowing down the side of the huge granite wall. I half-interestedly watch a kid nervously scale up there, then get scorched by the dribbling lava and fall. Epic Fail. Percy follows my gaze and smiles. 'Yes, that is real lava.'

I don't even ask. Next to the climbing wall, there's something that looks like the Circus Maximus in Rome. A river flows through the valley, forming a lake at the bottom of it. As Percy and I stroll through, we cross a bridge over it. I look down, half-interested at the foaming water. A face bobs up at the sandy bottom, and I scream. The face has long green hair and a blue tinge to its face. Percy leans over, and waves cheerfully. 'Naiads.' He mutters. '_Such _flirts.'

'Naiads? Like... in Greek mythology? Oh my god.' I murmur, my legs suddenly transforming to jelly.

Percy props me against him, and we hobble over the bridge. He looks almost sad. 'Yeah... Greek myths. You'll find out later. I'm just glad you didn't faint.'

I limp to the entrance of a huge temple-like building, with some incomprehensible symbols carved into the walls. Probably Greek, I decide. This seems to be some kind of Greek imitation camp, I decide. Yet how do they know what attacked me, and how did Percy get the shark to...

No point worrying about it now, I decide. Percy said I'd find out later. Be patient. Percy opens the huge door, which almost seems to be embossed in gold and silver. After passing through several similar rooms, we end up in a huge room with a massive TV that takes up almost the whole wall. Beanbags lie scattered across the floor and as Percy switches the DVD player on, the lights automatically dim. I throw myself onto the nearest beanbag, and stare at the movie screen grumpily as Percy sneaks out of the room.

**2 HOURS LATER**

'So you're some kind of centaur who trains... these people?' I question Chiron, who stands in all his glory in front of me. He nods, unhooking an exquisitely carved bow from around his shoulders. 'I have trained many heroes, Jade. You could be one too. All we need to do is discover your godly parent. Do you have any idea whom it could be?'

Two hours since I watched the intro movie, all has been explained. Even my queries about the sea monster that attacked me... and Dad. It must have killed him. Even though he was a jerk, I feel a stab of guilt. If I had known, I at least would have said goodbye. He is... was my only living relative. I'm probably going to have to stay at this camp for the rest of my teenage years, since it's obviously not that safe for me to be out in the open. I shake my head. 'I just know it's a female. My Dad...is dead. I have no idea who my mother is.'

Chiron nods sadly. 'Well, we'll put you in the Hermes cabin for now, 'til you're claimed. Did the video cover that?'

I nod. Yes, the entire glowing symbols thing. I want to get claimed, and really soon. Then I could discover who I really am. My identity's never been a problem before, but now it shocks me to know that I never was who I thought I was. If I had known, the signs would have been obvious. Like the hooded man who followed me home when I was in kindergarten. When told to go by my Dad, he hissed, and bared teeth that almost looked like fangs. Or the time that a woman appeared out of nowhere, with grey skin and a bald head, while I was going to Westover. When I screamed she somehow melted into thin air. And the sea serpent- all now classified as reality. But I still have some questions for a certain shark-swimming boy.

'Percy will guide you round the camp.' Chiron announces. 'He's been here for a long enough time- knows his way around.'

Percy grins as if he's sharing a joke with Chiron, and then waves his hand. 'C'mon Jade!'

I follow him silently for a little while, and then just past the armoury, I turn on him. 'How did you know my name? How do I know yours? And were you swimming with a shark, or was it just my deluded brain?'

He holds up his hands in mock defence. 'Okay! Chill out! How do I know your name? Firstly, you talk in your sleep. Secondly, the shark told me.' He sees my stare and grins cheekily.

'Don't make me stop! How do you know mine? I have no idea. I think we might have met a long time ago or something. I did feel a twinge of the old half-blood déjà vu when I saw you. And was I swimming with a shark?' he holds his hands open wide, as if expecting me to answer the question.

'Do you know who my father is, Jade? He is Poseidon. In other words, that gives me every right to swim with sharks. Got it?'

I nod, warily. Poseidon... god of the sea? 'Ohhh! That makes sense!' I mumble, and Percy gives me his trademark beam.

'C'mon. Lots to see!'

We stroll past the stables, where I meet my first Pegasus (note to self- bring sugar lumps next time, says Percy). Just as we're heading back to the Mess Hall for dinner, someone bumps me roughly on the shoulder. I turn around, and see a girl with ratty brown hair. She's tucked a camo jacket over her orange Camp Half-Blood T-shirt, which makes it look a lot more menacing. She glares at Percy, and he eyeballs her right back. He sighs. 'Why don't you go sharpen your sword or something Clarisse? There's really no point in doing this.'

'No-one asked for your opinion, _Per-cy_. I have business with the little punk here.'

She- or Clarisse, as Percy calls her- now eyeballs me. She jabs a grimy finger into my chest, and I try to stand my ground. 'We got an initiation ceremony for newbies, punk. If you resist, you'll be asking for a punch-up' (she looks like she's looking forward to that).

I try not to gulp, and look straight back at her. Percy looks resigned, as if he knew this was coming. Hmm. Time for a Jade Jabbermouth moment, as my friends used to call it. 'Well, I don't know who you godly parent is. Perhaps the god of anti-socialness? That would explain the attitude. Or maybe the god of bad smells? That would explain your B.O. Or maybe the god of ugliness. Yes, I think that would explain your face.'

All through this, Clarisse has been getting angrier and angrier. A nerve's sticking out on her forehead. She growls, and suddenly, it seems extremely menacing. 'Don't you dare insult my father, you worm! You just earned yourself a personal date with me and my sword.'

She unsheathes the huge weapon hanging by her waits from a leather belt. The look in her eyes is so murderous, Percy steps in, trying to defend me. Clarisse snarls. 'Step back, _Prissy_. The maggot here is asking for a lesson.'

Percy winces, and then steps back, mouthing _now you've done it_. Clarisse slashes with her huge, bronze sword. I step back hurriedly, then again when she strikes for my waist. I somehow trip over a rock, of all the luck, and end up struggling to regain my position. An evil smile forms across Clarisse's lips, and she begins to swing her sword down.

I know she's not going to seriously hurt me, or she'd be in major trouble. So she aims for my arm, obviously hoping to leave a scar. I stare at the sword tip hopelessly, as it swipes down towards my defenceless arm. And suddenly I'm filled with a new kind of determination. No. She, of all people, is not going to get me. I won't let her.

And suddenly something twinges in my chest, a kind of pulling sensation. I gasp, and the sensation increases. Clarisse's sword tip is slowing, until it comes to a halt just above my elbow.

I look up at her face, but it's frozen in a nasty smile. The feeling in my chest has gone, but it's replaced with a new kind of feeling, like a muscle being pulled. Around me, everything has frozen. I roll out of the way from Clarisse's sword, and look up. It's like I'm the only thing still living. Everything around me- the campers, pegasi, Percy, Clarisse- has frozen. I know it, deep within me- _I've stopped time. It was me who's frozen this. I can stop and start time._

It's too late to say OMG, or WTF. I've just got to act. I twist around to face Clarisse, and punch her in the mouth, then eye. Then I snatch the sword out of her hands, which has been rendered useless with time. I throw it over to the bushes- but it sticks in the air. Time has cancelled gravity. I smile, marvelling at my new-found power. I pick it up, and then let time start again.

Clarisse stumbles backwards, bewildered from the sudden punches. She twists her head around to find me- and sees me swinging her sword nonchalantly, grinning. 'What's the matter, Clarisse? Your sword's a bit slow, if you ask me!'

She gasps suddenly, and then kneels- though it's obvious she's not happy about it. I blink. 'What? I bet you, but there's no need to be like that!'

Then I realize Percy's kneeling too, and so are other campers, who have mysteriously appeared. Percy points above my head- and I glance up. Floating above my head is an image of a blue clock. My eyes widen, and before I can blurt out what I just think had happened, Chiron comes up behind me.

'It is determined.' Chiron says, in a grave voice. 'Your mother, Clio. The Goddess of History. Hail, Jade Roberts, Daughter of Time Itself.'

**Yet another cliffie- in the next chapter, these questions will be answered-**

***Who exactly is Clio?**

***Where the hey is Nico?**

***What do Jade's powers extend to, apart from stopping time?**

***Does she have a cool magic item too?**

**Please R&R!! :)**


	5. Ghosts To See

'**Thanks so much for all your generous reviews! I'm going back to school soon... ****... so i may not update as many chapters as usual- busy going into year 9 :o SHOCK HORROR!!!!**

After my claiming, there's sudden compassion and congratulations from people I don't even know. A grey-eyed girl hugs me, her blonde hair bouncing on her shoulders. 'Congratulations!' she beams, and wraps a hand round my shoulders.

'Has Percy introduced me? That Kelp Head's going to pay if he hasn't.' She mutters darkly, but when Percy comes near, she runs to him immediately.

He grins and hugs her, spinning her round and round. _Boyfriend and girlfriend_, I conclude, and smile weakly at the blonde-haired girl. She's suddenly acting as if my claiming is the best thing that's ever happened to her, and I don't even know her name. 'Um, Percy's being showing me around camp. My name's Jade- what's yours?' I explain, holding out a hand for her to shake.

She instead settles for a hi-five, batting my hand gently. 'I'm Annabeth, Daughter of Athena. You know, battle, wisdom, architecture. I can't believe you're the daughter of Clio! Chiron's going to have to help you a lot, I see. You don't even have a cabin!' she gabbles, and Percy grins, laying his hands on her shoulders.

'Annabeth's just happy that you're the one in the prophecy. She's usually an old misery-guts, so don't take this as per usual. Ow!' Percy laughs, as Annabeth swipes at him.

'Wait. A prophecy? Me? What is it?' I question, one hand on my hip. Annabeth stares at me, her happiness momentarily wearing off.

'You mean you haven't heard it? Oh, boy. Time to bring in Rachel.' She mutters, her features clouded with thought.

I have no idea who this Rachel is, or what the prophecy's about. I don't even know who my mother really is. I sigh in desperation, and Annabeth is brought out of her train of thought. Bullet train, I correct myself. She must be really smart, Athena, duh! So I decide to ask her.

'Annabeth, I uh... I don't really know who my mother is. Seriously. Do... do you know?'

Annabeth gapes at me, then shakes her head. 'I guess you wouldn't know. Alright, so you know the Muses in Greek Mythology? The basic founders of Western knowledge. My mum owes them a lot.'

I nod, recalling a long boring history session about them. Something like they were all daughters of Zeus: made the goddesses of knowledge. Was this my mom? Some old fuddy-duddy goddess of knowledge?

Annabeth continues, but I know she can see the cogs going round and round in my head. 'Your mother, Clio, is the goddess of history. Other children of Clio have been known to have paradoxical powers. That is, they have been known to travel though time, stop time, or even read people's memories by merely touching them. If we get you well trained, Jade, you could become our greatest weapon.'

I hold up my hands, taking it in. My mom, supernatural goddess of history. And I'm like a... time-travelling Artemis Fowl? I squeeze my temples. My opinions of myself before... wrong. I'm not average, I'm some kind of powerful half-goddess! It's a lot to take in. But I nod to Annabeth. 'Yeah. Okay, that almost makes sense, Smartie. It's just hard to process. '

Annabeth nods, looking serious. 'It was for all of us. Meanwhile, we need to get you a cabin. I think you'd still better stay in Hermes for now, Clio doesn't have a cabin of her own. I'll talk to the Stoll brothers. Percy, quit that expression! Take Jade to the mess, I'll meet you there.'

Percy and I trudge towards the smell of food, and I grin. 'You weren't kidding about her being a party-pooper's

He laughs. 'Yeah. You don't even know why she was happy, do you?'

I frown slightly. 'No. Was it to do with something about... the prophecy? And me being a weapon?'

His face is grim. 'Yep. See Jade... basically there's already a prophecy about a "child of time" going on a quest. I mean, that's definitely you, huh? But without Chiron's permission, I can't tell you anymore. Just enjoy your time at camp, okay?'

I look into his eyes, and there's a sad glint in them. He turns away like he's regretting something. I say no more till we get to the tables, and I sit with the Hermes cabin. They're loud, noisy, and prank-playing. _Just like Nico_, I think sadly. Wait. Nico. That's why I remember Percy! He took Nico! I half-stand with this new information, bubbling full of anger. Annabeth too! That means Grover and Punk Girl must be here somewhere. They took Nico- and why?! I take deep breaths to calm myself. Maybe Nico is a half-blood. Maybe he's here! I look among Hermes cabin, but they're all tall, with brown hair and hazel eyes. Nico has dark eyes, and silky black hair, that flops perfectly onto his olive skin. All through dinner, even when my "new camper" name gets called out and I give food to the gods, I'm furious, and hiding it badly. As soon as Percy leaves his table, I corner him.

'Where's Nico?' I scream at him, and he backs up against a wall.

'Jade? What do you mean, where's Nico? You don't even... uh oh. I know now.'

'You do, huh? Then tell me where he is!' I shriek, as campers turn their heads to look, wondering why Percy Jackson's getting 'fessed up by a thirteen-year-old.

'Okay. He doesn't always come here all the time. But he's probably in the Hades cabin, if you want to...' he garbles, as I let go of him, and march towards the cabins.

I end up running as fast as I can, sprinting towards Hades cabin as fast as I can. I dig in my heels beside it, looking it up and down. _How the hell can Nico be in _this _cabin? _I think. It's the most emo thing I think I've ever seen. The porch is made out of what looks like human skulls. Torches with green, flickering Greek fire are attached to the black marble walls. Bronze pictures are carved into the sides of the cabin- stuff I don't even want to look at. I pick my way across the porch gingerly, not even wanting to touch that stuff. And then I open the heavy, bronze-lined door.

It's eerily quiet, and I look from side to side at the bronze, black sheeted bunks. There are bones set into the roof, skulls adorning the tops of beds, and the fire in the fireplace is green, tingeing the entire place with a nuclear atmosphere. Someone slumps off a bed, turns to look at me, a grumpy expression intact on his face- it's him. Nico.

He's gotten older, for sure. More olive than ever, taller- more muscled as well. An aviator's jacket is draped around his shoulders, and he's wearing a plain black top and jeans. He falters staring at me, his mouth hanging open. 'Jade?' he whispers, just as gobsmacked as me.

'Nico?' I say, bewildered. I thought I'd lost him forever. Now he's some kind of... emo? I never thought I'd see him like this. The little Nico I knew would never have been a son of Hades. There was no way. I shake my head, and then speak up past my shock. 'You're one too?'

He nods. 'You... I thought you were just mortal. I mean... wait. You are Jade, aren't you?'

I smile weakly. 'One and only. I can't believe you're a son of Hades. I mean... you were so happy, so hyper- now you're some kind of Goth?'

He winces. 'That's a little harsh. Things have changed since I came here- lots. I suppose I have to tell you all of it. Bianca...'

I perk up. 'Bianca! Is she here? Right now? Can I talk to her?'

Nico's expression changes. He swallows, and blinks hard. Then he looks at me straight in the eyes, his long eyelashes spiky with... tears? 'You want to see Bianca?'

I nod. 'Nico, what's happened? Is Bianca OK? Is she...'

I can't say it, but he waves his hand, calling out something in a language I've never heard- Ancient Greek, perhaps. Above the fireplace, the wall shifts, and groans. It turns a grey colour, twisting and forming endless shapes, people's faces. Its noise is heartbreaking- old people's moans, a baby's cries, the endless wails of the dead. A girl's face forms, and I instantly know who it is.

I cry out, reaching for the door, and she turns to face me. She looks the same as ever- or at least her face does. It's currently poking out of the wall. She looks like- or she is- a ghost.

'No!' I cry, tears beginning to streak down my face. 'It can't be! No!'

Nico looks like he's having a hard time containing himself. Bianca's ghost stares straight at me, and memories fly through my head. Her doing my hair, having a pillow fight, watching movies together, looking after us. Looking after me and Nico. She can't be dead.

There's nothing stopping me now. I twist the door handle furiously, and run weeping out into the crisp, camp air. Nico watches me leave, a single tear tracing down his olive skin. Then he closes the door.

**Yet another clincher. I do love writing these! It still leaves more questions to be answered... **

**I have a competition for you all! I need a new half-blood/character! Submit your reviews with descrips and bare essentials, like...**

**Name:**

**Parents:**

**Age:**

**Hair:**

**Eyes:**

**Skin:**

**Anything else important:**

**Okay! Let's get cracking! The best character (that i judge) will get to be in the story! There's only 1 chance... so get a'reviewing!**


	6. The GhostKin War

**Now with the competition for character... it was tough. There were so many great entries!! I couldn't decide on just one... so in the next chapter I'm going to involve another character! Who will it be... wait and see!**

**Congratulations to NicoLuver4Eva!! Her (im thinking this couldn't be a guy- so soz if im wrong!) character, Emma Grant, goes into this story! What will happen to her? Well, she... hey, wait, I'm not telling you! Read on!**

The Hermes cabin are usually a suspicious bunch, but when it comes to girls running in their door bawling they totally break down. I get offered tissues, comforting hugs (from the girls at least), and even free Coke. I simply sniff, take a deep breath, and roll onto my sleeping bag, my face against the worn brown paint of the wall. Gradually, everyone bunkers down and snuggles into bed. It's a bit harsh to sleep on the floor, I think, and can't get comfortable. I sit up, and stare into space, slowly analyzing the events of the day. I refuse to even think about crying. But not thinking about Bianca's impossible. She can't be gone- I won't let her. I want her back here, right now. _I need her._

Suddenly, the whole cabin lights up with a brilliant glow. I blink, and gasp as it streams against my eyes. The same sensation as when I stopped time is in my chest again, but this time, I welcome it. It rises, drawing more and more, until the light focuses, and filters. As the weird sensation dies, I see an olive-green cap across silky, shadowy hair. I see tanned hands, lifting the cap with an ease, until I look right the eyes of Bianca yet again. But this time, she's smiling right at me, and she doesn't look like she was made out of cat barf.

I start to shake uncontrollably, and bite my lip. Bianca looks so real... so perfectly natural and happy that for a moment I forget that she's dead. I reach out to her, and she smiles again. 'Nice to see you too, Jade. Though you called me here. I'm surprised that you're a half-blood.'

I gasp again, moving my hands, gesturing with pure astonishment. 'But... but how'd I summon you... y-you're alive!' I manage to stutter out.

Bianca looks pained , shaking her head with a deep sadness. I notice she's got some kind of aura around her, like silver mist. 'No, Jade. I'm not real. I'm dead. But you've called me- it's something that only you and the other children of Clio can do. Hades children, like me, can do it, but in true ghostly form. No, I'm only your memory of my former self, to be honest. But since you have called my memory, therefore my soul must go too.'

I stare at her with even more shock about myself and my identity. 'Well Bianca... I can talk to your soul at least, can't I? You can talk to me?'

She smiles again, her aura seeming to glow even brighter. 'Of course. I suppose I should tell you about what Nico's been through- my poor brother. Making him do all that really brought back all his grief about me, you know. It wasn't your fault- you didn't know. Anything else?'

'Yeah.' I sit up straighter, look directly into her eyes. She seems so real, yet when I touch her, my hand goes straight through her. 'How'd you... die?'

Now she sits on the floor, crosses her legs, and tells me everything. We talk right through to midnight, till my eyelids are shutting unconsciously, and I curl in a little bundle on the floor. I don't see Bianca fade mistily into the wall, yet deep in my heart, I know it's all OK. Then I have the weirdest dream.

_A ghost- girl, a silver circlet upon her regal, if misty head, marching among rows of ghosts. They bow, hissing slightly as she cuts her way through them. She stands at the head of the restless spirit, draped in a robe of mist, laughing uncontrollably. It is not a normal girl's laugh, but a deep, booming one, that sends shivers down my spine. The ghosts moan, and bow, as she chants ancient curses, spinning round and round. The walls of black marble which confine the ghosts are crumbling, and turning into rubble. The girl laughs even louder, still spinning, yet suddenly turns and hisses in my face. '_Begone!' _she cries, in a deep rumbling man's voice, and the image fades._

_I'm in a cave, surrounded by sharp, jagged rocks. The cave has no roof, yet framed by dark thunderclouds, gathering over the top. Balanced between the cave floor and the clouds is a massive man, in Greek armour. He screams curses, clearly not happy about this. I'm more concerned over the teenagers huddled against a wall, crowding over a girl's body. With a shock, I realise it's the same girl I've seen with the ghosts, and I gasp. No-one notices me. I recognize Percy and Annabeth huddled over the girl, as well as Punk Girl from the disco, and a hazel-haired twelve-year old. The girl in the middle moans in agony. 'Stars.' She mutters. 'I cannot see them.'_

_I can't bear to look at her side, for a huge bite mark that's tinged with green, and raw. Blood oozes around the cut, and bile rises in my throat. Percy looks desperate, crying out, a plea to his comrades. 'Nectar and ambrosia! Come on! We have to get her some...' _

_And then the image fades, Annabeth's tears dribbling down her face, as my last memoir. Then I _wake up.

I'm shivering all over, my hands feeling for a cut on my side. Thankfully, my skin is intact, and I breathe a huge sigh of relief. My Hermes cabin-mates are only just waking, groaning and murmuring in their sleep. I smile, and then swing my legs out of bed. Time to get up.

After getting dressed, I see a Hermes kid slowly staggering to her feet. She smiles uneasily at me, looking profoundly nervous. Maybe it's because I'm a child of Clio, I realize. I suddenly feel self-conscious, but smile back at her. 'Hi. I'm Jade- what's your name?'

She has a slightly suspicious look in her pale blue eyes, but holds out a hand to shake. 'I'm Emma. You're that time kid, aren't you? Our little ticking time bomb.'

I frown, not used to hearing this. Emma's eyes are warm, but cautious. Dammit, why is everyone acting like they're afraid of me? 'I suppose so. Why does everyone call me that?'

She scowls, folding her arms. 'Have you been living under a rock for the past two years? Haven't you heard about the Ghost-Kin war? Or the prophecy? Or even Zoe Nightshade?'

She takes in my blank look, my hollow shrug, and my everlasting confusion. 'I suppose Chiron hasn't told you. C'mon, I think it's time you knew, of all people.'

We walk down to the canoe lake, Emma talking all the way. Man, this girl's got a mouth. She should be one of those guidance counsellors, all the strategies she's giving me.

'OK. So, you know Hades? Where dead people go. Like a kind of crossed heaven-and-hell. All the regular ghosts in Hades go to the Fields of Asphodel. The heroes, like Hercules, or Jason, go to Elysium. People who've done exceptionally bad things, go to Tartarus, like Atlas, or Kronos. There they're given a punishment. Well, the common ghosts in the Fields of Asphodel are uprising. They want to go to Elysium. Hades- the god- can't hold them back. They're being led by a certain Zoe Nightshade. Zoe was a Hunter of Artemis, who went on a quest with Percy and Annabeth a cou-'

'My dream!' I yell, amazed. So I'm not really going insane with ludicrous nightmares!

Emma looks perturbed, and I motion for her to carry on. 'Yes, sometimes we do have dreams with certain occurrences in them. As I was saying, Zoe died after a dragon bite, and Artemis set her soul upon the stars. We don't know how her soul slipped into Asphodel, or why she's on a rampage to destroy Hades and let the souls out into the world. But since Artemis set her into the sky, her soul is twice as powerful as any normal demigod's soul. This has been prophesied by our Oracle, Rachel. It's also been prophesised that, _a child of time and a child of death,_ shall save us all from certain destruction by the ghosts breaking out. Doesn't that sound even a teensy little bit like you?'

I nod, chucking a pebble into the lake. It all makes sense- Zoe Nightshade, bent on destroying Hades. A child of death and me, going on a quest. 'One question. Who's the "child of death"?'

'It's obvious! Nico Di Angelo, of course. He's the only son of Hades around. Who else?'

I turn crimson, and Emma notices. 'Ooh... do you liiike hiiim?' she trills.

'N-no.' I stutter, and Emma beams.

'Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. I'm not one of those flirty Aphrodite kids. I could give you some advice, if you're interested...' she sees my quick shake of the head, and sighs.

'Alright then. We'd better get to the cabin- its chariot races today, and we've made an alliance with Demeter. They're pretty handy- growing vines and all that. We'd better see our nominations.'

I chase Emma back up the hill, laughing as she trips, and gets a good splattering of mud in her face. She splutters ungainly, then picks up a handful of mud, and throws it back at me. Her delicate Celtic rings are splattered with mud as we have a massive, muddy fight, running all the way. By the time we get back to the cabin we look like monsters from the depths of the sea- one girl even falls off her bed with shock. But after a shower, and a quick breakfast, we're ready to arm the chariot.

While the Hermes kids start touching up the wheel brackets, and the saddle bolts, the Demeter kids touch up the paint, and harness the horses with vines. I'm told to "make myself useful" and handed nails and a hammer. With no idea what to do, I pick up my hammer and pretend to bang it against the chariot. Nobody notices, right until I see a shadow falling over me. I bang my head against the chariot in an effort to look up, wondering why everyone's gone silent. It's Nico, with all-black clothes and a expression to match

'Oh, hey Nico.' I say, cautiously standing up. Why is everyone staring, yet again?

He beckons me, and as I walk towards him, I see Emma bat her eyelashes suggestively. Going scarlet, I walk with Nico down to the bridge. He sighs, holding onto the rails, looking deep into the water. I feel terrible for making him cry last night, so I splutter 'Nico, I-'

'Ssh.' He holds out a hand. 'I'm fine. What I'm worried about is the news from Hades.'

'What news? Tell me, Nico!' I plead, grabbing his arm.

He sighs again, turning his head towards me. His eyes seem to look right into my soul- pools of black against lime green. Then he speaks up, his voice heavy with dread.

'I have reason to believe that Zoe Nightshade's soul is being possessed by her father, Atlas.'

**R&R ppl!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!**


	7. So I'm Dead? Wow

When the boy you like most in the world tells you the worst news you've ever heard, don't do what I did. 'Oh, so that's bad, isn't it?'

Nico gave me a pitying look. 'If you mean the total destruction of Hades by a Titan overlord possessing a Hunter's spirit, then yes, I suppose that is quite bad.'

Oh, NOW I feel dumb. 'I don't get it. How'd she end up in Asphodel? And how did Atlas... possess her thingy? Soul?'

He grimaces, tapping his long pale fingers against the handrail. 'Atlas obviously led her into Asphodel. Mind controlling, you see- Titans are fully capable of that. As well as soul possessing, it's hard, but not impossible. Ancient magic, from the very existence of life itself. He's obviously done his homework-or the Titans have been planning this for an awfully long time.'

I nod gingerly. 'There's been a prophecy about this, hasn't there? You and me?'

Nico's silent for a very long time. Then he clears his throat. 'Yes. There has, and unfortunately, it _is _about us. It speaks of us... and one of us dying.'

'WHAT?!'

'That was my reaction when I heard it too.'

My head's spinning. I don't want to die. Not yet, not dissolved into a mere memory, not become what Bianca has. As for Nico... No, never. I clench my fists, horrified. 'Why has no-one told me about this? Why? I'm not going to die yet!'

He shakes his head, biting his lip. 'We have no choice. The Oracle has... Rachel!'

I whip around to see a red-haired girl with torn blue jeans and a paint-splattered T-shirt watching me. Her eyes seek right into my very soul, and it's then they fill with an eerie green mist.

I cry out for Nico, stepping backwards. It's too late- the girl's voice echoes around, causing naiads and dryads to appear out of the water and trees. I listen as the girl speaks in a metallic, grating voice, and the news is not good.

'_A child of time and a child of death_

_Shall go to see a hero's last breath_

_Two shall be sent, yet one shall fall_

_Still stop the plans to destroy it all.'_

The mist dissolves from the girl's eyes and mouth, and she staggers slightly. I don't run to help her- instead, I stand there motionless, eyes glittering with fear. The words replay themselves again and again in my head, and I'm powerless to stop them. It's my fate- one of us must die. But not yet.

Everyone's run to see what the racket is, and the pain in my chest starts up again. I wave a hand- people are stopped in their tracks, mouths open, and legs dangling motionlessly. The girl-Rachel- gasps, and I silence her with another flick of my hand. I'm too late to stop the dryads throwing a stick at me, but I grab it, and it crumbles in my hand, turning into ashes. _I've aged it_, I realize through my fury.

I throw my hands out, and time stops again. I can see Chiron frozen in mid-gallop, the dodgeball players stopped in their game. By now I can see everyone's crowded around the river to see what's happened- at least, what was the river. It's totally frozen over.

And then I feel the clap of a warm hand on my shoulder, and stiffen. I twist around into Nico's face, and drop my hands. He looks shocked, but calm. 'You really didn't need to do all this.' He reprimands.

I hang my head. 'I know, but it's just so... wait. How come time hasn't stopped with you?'

He looks around at everyone, and shrugs. 'I have a theory. I was once trapped in a place called the Lotus Casino once- it slowed down time, like you can. It must have affected me somehow- and it would have affected Bianca too, I guess.'

I can see the pain and the anguish in his eyes, and feel ashamed for putting him through that. 'Nico... I saw Bianca last night. It's all right, she told me everything.'

His shock is complete. 'But... she's kinda dead, Jade.'

'I know, I just summoned my memory of her. Easy stuff.'

He raises his eyebrows. 'Wow, I never knew you could do that. Pretty cool. Can you summon evil zombies to fight with you? I bet not!'

'Can you freeze time and make memories into life? I don't think so!'

'Can you make rocks appear out of nowhere?' He claps his hands and a 6-foot jagged spire of black rock appears next to me. 'Betcha can't!'

'Okay, smart guy. Can you turn things into ash?'

'Yeah!'

'Cheater.'

'You know you love it.'

Now I laugh, and I can't stop laughing. I fall onto the ground, my tummy hurting, rolling from side to side laughing. Nico collapses alongside me, laughing more than the joke deserves, because it feels so good to be back together. My hilarity weakens me, so I loosen my steel grip on time with a flourish. Everything starts moving again. Everyone stares at the girl who seems to have instantly gone from throwing a temper tantrum to ROTFL. And everyone leaves with supreme confusion.

Emma comes rushing up to me, her face the picture of bafflement. I cock my head onto one side, grinning, finally over my burst of the giggles. She scowls. 'What the... what just happened?'

'Well, I just found out I'm going to die, and had a spaz that resulted in a worldwide time pause. Does that answer your question?'

She gives me a measured, calculating look. 'Seriously.'

I shrug, and she raises her eyebrows. 'Right. Anyway, we need some help getting the chariot underway. And... I found this, by your bed. Did you leave it, or something?'

She holds out a necklace, glimmering in the early morning sunshine that trickles through the leaves on the trees. The chain looks like it's made of bronze, with elaborate patterns etched into it. They look like growing saplings, twisting their way up the chain. Hanging off it is a tooth or claw of some sort, embossed in gold. In the middle of the tooth is a drawing of a clock, imprinted with silver. I gasp at its beauty, but shake my head. 'No, it's not mine.'

Emma frowns. 'Are you sure? A clock _is _your mother's symbol, after all. Maybe she left it for you? It's not uncommon for the gods to give their children gifts.'

'Really?'

'Sure. Plus that tooth- looks kinda like a serpent's tooth to me. Didn't you kill one or something?'

'Yeah...'

'That's settled then. It's obviously yours. Meet you back at the chariot races- we're about to leave.'

I take the necklace off her and fasten it around my neck. Some Greek letters are printed on it, and I find I can easily translate them- φίδ ιπυρκαγιά, Snake Fire. Sounds impressive, I think, and run to the chariots.

Somehow I find myself nominated to drive the chariot, and it's a disastrous race. Add to the list of careers I should NOT get: race car driver. Athena starts lapping us, and I drive straight into a wall. Fantastic.

A victory feast is on hand for Athena, and I sit picking at my food with the raucous Hermes cabin. The fire is 10 foot high, fluoric pink, but I'm not in the mood. I catch Nico's penetrating eyes with a quick glance, and he smiles gently. When I scrape my food into the brazier that furiously burns with a green flame, I thank my mother. _Thanks Mom. For everything, for Nico, for the necklace, for looking after me. I just wish I could see you before I go._

Chiron clears his hoarse throat (Geddit? Horse- hoarse? Oh, forget it). Every camper's head turns instantly, out of huge respect for the old centaur. He smiles graciously, acknowledging a satyr refilling his cup, then speaks up.

'Our Oracle has spoken. A new quest has been prophesied. Therefore, Jade Roberts and Nico Di Angelo, you may leave in the morning.'


	8. ILY

W

**OMG thankyou sooo much 4 all yr reviews!!! I know it's going a bit slow, so I'll try and boost the quiz up a tad... **** lets try and get to a 100 reviews!!!**

'WHAAAT?'

Heads turn and I blush, before nodding at Chiron. 'Uh-sorry, please continue Chiron.'

Chiron frowns slightly, but continues. 'Mr D. and I have come to a decision. In order for the prevention of this war, Nico, you know what you must do. And it does involve you, Jade, in a huge amount. Nico will tell you when you set off.'

I blink with surprise and Nico's eyes lower, hooded with mystery. He mutters 'Yes Chiron.'

The campers file out of the table with a clap of Chiron's hands, heading to their dorms. I try running up to Nico, but he shrugs me off. It's like he knows something I don't. Approaching Annabeth isn't so great either, especially as her eyes go glassy when she sees me, and starts muttering battle plans. Percy's got a murderous look on his face, and seems to be inscrutably sharpening his sword again and again. Even Emma seems distant.

'Hey, Emma, why's everyone acting so weird?'

'Huh?'

This comes from the girl I've already nicknamed Advisor. I roll my eyes heavily and grab my shower kit. If no one wants to talk to me, I'll... I don't know. I shake my head in disgust and stomp out the door.

After a freezing-cold shower because I've got nothing better to do, I crawl into my sleeping-bag, my tummy a knot. I know I'm supposed to use my powers for saving Hades and probably the rest of the world... but what if I screw up? I can see a worst-case scenario image of an international time relapse, and groan mentally. I shove my head under the pillow, but sleep is futile. I toss and turn around, hearing gentle snores all around me, yet never seeming to achieve them.

A sudden creaking sound sends a shiver up my spine and a hand for the knife that Chiron gave me only today, with the gravest look upon his face. It's a plain bronze dagger, but it did the job at dummy-hacking practice. I fumble for it anxiously, nearly nicking my fingers in the process.

Then a huge crash echoes around the room, and I sit bolt upright. I hold my knife firm in my trembling fingers, and see a shadow slowly stagger to its feet. I crouch hesitantly, position my knife carefully, then throw it quickly, my hand a blur.

The thing suddenly yells out, and dives to one side as the dagger flies straight for it. I get to my feet, prepared to grab my neighbour's sword that lies next to me. Shakily, I take steps towards my foe, cursing the Hermes cabin for being such heavy sleepers. I approach the shadowy figure with cautious measure, and am shocked to see a grimy face grinning up at me.

'I didn't exactly expect a warm welcome, but this is absolutely ridiculous, Jade Roberts.'

'NICO!' I whisper in the loudest voice I can manage. 'What in HADES'S NAME ARE YOU DOING HERE?!? I ALMOST KILLED YOU!!'

He gestures to my knife snagging his T-shirt, pinning him against the wall. 'Almost is good enough, thanks. I came because I couldn't sleep, and I figured you couldn't either. Do you want to know what you've got to do tomorrow, or what?'

I pull my knife out of the wall, half-shocked, half-jubilant. 'Yeah, I might want to know before I go blow all Hades up, thanks.'

Nico shrugs, inspecting the rip in his T-shirt where the knife barely nicked him. 'All right. Briefing starts now. I've figured out that in order to stop Atlas controlling Hades, we need to get him out of Zoe's soul. Therefore, we need time-travel and shadow-travel combined. I sent a hell-hound out to track Atlas's last whereabouts, and she confirmed it was at LA Airport. And we're probably going to have to beat off Atlas's minions each way. Follow?'

'Yeah' I say, pulling him off the face of a camper who he landed on. Kid hadn't even changed his breathing. 'LA Airport? Really?'

He gave me a long-suffering look. 'More monsters there than you realize. Keep that knife ready, we're going to need it.'

'Fight to the finish?'

'Definitely. Fight to the... to the death.'

We're silent then, as I slide my dagger back into the makeshift leather sheath on my belt. Nico shakes his head, and chuckles sadly. I throw a sideways look at him. 'What?'

'It just reminds me of that song- you know, that Nickelback one. I think it's _If Today Was Your Last Day_. I loved that song- I always used to think about what I would do if today really _was _my last day. And now it probably is.'

I desperately try to shift the topic at the sight of his sullen face. 'So what would you do? Number one thing.'

His expression switches to blank, and then a small smile spreads across his face. 'You wanna know?'

'Yeah...'

He looks at me direct in the eye, and then throws up his arms. 'What the hell.' And then he kisses me.

My eyes widen in shock, but he wraps his arms around my head, holding me to him. I swear little stars start dancing in front of my vision, probably because of the mental fireworks going off in my brain. Inadvertently, my hands find their way round his shoulders, but I feel the wet tears dripping down his cheek. They leave wet marks on my face, but I'm in no way brushing them off. My heart seems to be beating two to the dozen, but I don't care. My ten-year old self must have burned up with shame by now, and I have a feeling Nico's would have as well. So we kiss, and we cry, and at the same time we live for tomorrow.

We break apart for breath, and stare at each other, astonished. He holds up a finger and smiles wryly. 'That was always my number one thing.'

I smile back, wiping mine and his tears from my face. 'I'm not sure I want to find out number two!'

We laugh together, almost too loud for a Hermes kid, who grunts in his sleep. But Nico grabs my hand, and my cat eye-green eyes meet his pools of liquid black. 'Jade.' He says more urgently. 'I love you.'

I meet his unflinching gaze, and without smiling, say 'I love you too.'

'I wish this wasn't happening.' He says. 'We could have had so much more time, so many more things...'

'It's too late to change anything. We can't run from time- I should know.'

He doesn't laugh. 'If you die- I, I'm nothing Jade, I'd be happy to join you in Elysium, I just couldn't-'

'Ssh.' I cut him off, my finger against his lips. 'We're not going to die; I don't care whatever the Oracle says. We're both going to have more times together. Otherwise I'm nothing without you as well.'

He raises his eyebrows gently. 'You honestly think that?'

'Of course.'

Nico yawns. 'We should probably get some sleep. I'll try tiptoe back to Hades Cabin and-'

'Noo.' I beg. 'Stay here, please. You can have the spare blanket!'

He sighs theatrically, but grabs a blanket and settles next to me. His steady breathing lulls me, and I slowly drift off to sleep, imagining his heart beating against mine. My mind is overcome by a river of oblivion and I totally relax, going limp.

Before I know it, its morning, someone's hitting me with a pillow, and everyone else is accusing me of making out with "Death Boy". Nico groans as someone pours something over him, and scrambles to his feet. I blink sleepy-dust out of my eyes, and get up, tightening Snake Fire round my neck. Nico heads out with a quick "goodbye" and I pack my only possession-my knife- away, and straighten up. Shovelling down hash browns and bacon two minutes later, I head out to Zeus's Fist. And it's only now I feel ready for what lies ahead.

**Was that good enough romance for you? I hope so!! I'm sorry about the wait- Year 9 is proving rather difficult on the homework front :P. I'm thinking about two to three more chapters... maybe a sequel... wait and see! MaNuNiTeDfAn xxxxxxxxxxx to all reviewers!!**


	9. 40,000 Volts

Chiron farewells us solemnly, his hand held out in a single salute. Nobody apart from Emma bothers to make it out to say goodbye, and she's un-normally quiet and discerning. Not quite the ceremony I was hoping for. I head off into the woods quickly, hugging Emma, saluting Chiron right back at him. Nico leads the way with a slight smile on his face, which bemuses me and amuses me at the same time. Then I trip over a gnarled tree root in my haste to move, and he laughs loudly, and motions me on. I grin back, brushing pine-needles out of my hair carelessly.

Nico stops at a random place, a small glade in the middle of the forest. Sunlight and shade cast their intertwined paths across our faces like momentary tattoos. I stare up at them, entranced, and Nico clears his throat.

'A-HEM.'

I shake my head confusedly, wondering why I'm so very easily sidetracked. 'Look, are you going to do your time-travel thing or what?' Nico demands.

'Be patient.' I snap, and put my hands to my temples.

I reach out for my power quickly, invisible fingertips brushing against it. The now-accustomed pain in my chest starts up again, and I reel it in like a fisherman with a line. A tingling sensation fills my head, and then spreads down to my fingers. I flex them expectantly, then hold up my index finger, feeling it tremble. I know exactly what to do, and how to do it. My fingers guide me to draw a wobbly door shape in the sky, andI see the portal starting to take shape. The outlines of it turn black, and somehow start to burn with purple flames. The inside drops away, revealing a huge rocky chasm beneath my feet. A river flows through the chasm- but it's not a normal river. I can see images floating on top, somehow avoiding turning soggy and curling up at the edges like normal photos would in any kind of water. I blink, and the images start moving- like movies projected onto choppy seas, they twist and turn. Nico's beside me before I know it, and breaths out slowly. 'Woah. Those are your memories. Hey, wait, there's m-'

'Give me your wrist ' I bark, exerted from the strain of keeping the portal open. Nico glances at me. 'No, look, there's me and you... wait, that's when we-'

'I KNOW ' I yell. 'Let's take a trip down Memory Lane some other time '

I grab his wrist with a grip of iron, and place my thumb directly where his pulse is. He gasps and staggers, his eyes bulging. I push aside his predicament as I gaze at the memories. They've dissolved and reappeared, now as Nico's memories. Some of them are blurred and misty, which I guess are from when he was a baby. Others are sharp and new, the brightest I recognise as yesterday night. 'Atlas please ' I growl at him, and he quickly obliges.

Another memory surfaces through the uneven pool of his memories, slightly blurry round the edges but I can see what's going on. Nico stands in Hades, before his father's throne. It doesn't look like the most cheerful of places- death scenes are carved into the walls in elaborate bronze, while Greek fire burns in brimstone caskets. The throne is made of what appears to be human bones set in plaster, with a skull as a head-rest and skeletal finger-bones decorating the sides. Wrought iron depicts screaming human faces in agony on the floor- tasteful, I mentally remark. Hades himself is no oil painting- cold, straight, dark, shoulder-length hair with a pasty-pale face that reminds me oddly of Severus Snape in the Harry Potter books. And he seems grumpier than usual.

Without pausing to watch the show, I hold Nico tighter, and fling myself into the portal, dragging him along with me. It closes like a hungry mouth behind us as we tumble through pure oblivion, aiming like kamikaze targets straight for the river of his memories. It engulfs us before we're even aware of it, and underneath the water, it bubbles into a new scenario.

I crash onto the floor, panting heavily, gripping the iron floor as if afraid to let go. There's a blur of movement beside me, and Nico tumbles to a rolling landing next to me. I shakily stand up, carefully brush myself down, and then because I can't resist it, crow loudly. 'I'm alive!' I shout, clapping my hands and doing a little, but incredibly random, dance. Nico just stares at me and groans.

I'm aware of another, scarier presence in the room, and slowly turn around, hand on my knife. Hades is staring right at me, his eyes as cold and dead as stone. I gulp, and scramble to my knees, bowing my head. 'L-lord Hades, I'm so s-sorry, I don't know what came over me but I-'

He merely passes his gaze from me to Nico who appears to be standing next to me, rather than lying on the floor moaning- wait It's another Nico . I confusedly switch my head back and forth from the two, until Hades speaks in a deadpan voice. 'He has come back, child. You must destroy him. Even I am powerless to- the soul ability is of the very ancient arts, right from the creation of the world. It seems to be your destiny to.'

'Aah. Right.' I configure, realizing I've yet again made a total fool of myself.

Its Nico's memories that we've stepped into, not the Pit of Hades Itself, I remind myself. I glance at him, raising my eyebrows. He's trying hard not to chuckle. I scowl at him half-heartedly. 'You gonna do your shadow-magic anytime today?' I complain, and he staggers to his feet, placing his hand heavily against a black-and-bronze wall.

'Here.' He says, squinting at it incomprehensibly. 'Perfect.'

'Nico, there's nothing there, you-AAAUUUUGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!! '

The screaming part of it is due to a sudden wall of black shadows enveloping me, as cold as frost. I'm being flung through an eternal blackness, hearing shrieks and gurgles but not seeing anything, my hair pulled backwards by the G-force as I do my best human-rocket imitation. I try to cry out again but I can't open my mouth without my lips smashing back against my teeth. Instead, I curl up in a ball and try not to look vulnerable.

Suddenly the shadows melt into another scenario, of which I ricochet off a crumbling brick wall and land on top of a trash can. All my breath goes out of me in one big WHOOSH, and I sit there panting, clutching at the lid of the trash. I become conscious that I'm in an alleyway, facing a big motorway, by the sounds of the traffic echoing from down the path. On the side I'm nearest to is a huge barbed wire fence, with a yellow and black sign telling me that if I even try climb over, I'm going to face the fate of the little stick figure and be electrocuted with 40,000 volts, by order of the American Aviation Corporation. Owch. Poor stickie.

Nico melts into existence, calmly stepping away from the shadows that dissolve around him. I glare at him (I seem to be glaring at people a lot recently) as he takes an elegant bow. 'Thank you for flying Shadow Airlines. We trust you had a pleasant trip. Our cabin crew will now escort you to your destination.'

With this he offers his arm courteously to me. I burst out laughing- he looks so ridiculous in his battered Chucks, worn-out jeans, and scruffy black T-shirt. He grins back, before he takes in the fence. 'Uh-oh. Something tells me that's not a kiddie's climbing wall.'

'You THINK.' I say sarcastically. 'Got a plan?'

'What do I look like, a blueprint?' he responds. 'One sec.'

He snaps a drooping twig from a feeble-looking tree growing from someone's potted plant left in the alley, and flings it at the fence. A cracking sound is audible, and the twig lands by our feet, smoking and black. 'Don't think that's going to work.' I comment, my brain's cogs turning round and round for a plan.

'Naah... you got any ideas?'

'You wait.'

I hold up a finger again, and stop time forcefully. The smoke from the stick is postponed in mid-swirl, the traffic finally quiet. A force field sweeps through the city- _my _force field- and halts the busy events of day-to-day life for a little while. Then I put my foot up against the wall, brushing against the ridged barbed wire.

I'm not thrown back with a massive electric shock, so I get a good foothold, and swing myself over the fence. Nico follows, landing with a heavy crash. I roll my eyes but giggle, and offer a hand. He shakes his head groggily, but suddenly grabs me, carrying me and spinning me round and round. I scream out, laughing, as I get dizzier and dizzier, eventually tumbling to a halt. Nico staggers, and then offers a hand to me. I take it, and let time go.

We unsteadily jog across the asphalt of the airport, towards the control tower in the distance. I hadn't noticed it, but the sound of spinning plane engines gets louder and louder. The bulky white shapes in the distance tell me I'd better get off their runway, and soon, unless I want to be a bug on a windscreen. Nico starts sprinting towards the tower, urgently motioning me on. I grin, ready to catch up, when I glimpse the fear in his eyes. I turn around, and suddenly see the five security guards dashing after us, riot shields and baton guns at the ready. Wow, they take security seriously round here. 'OH SHIITTTTTTT!!! '

'YOU THINK? '

'SHUT UP AND RUN!!! '

I'm not a great runner at the best of times, but panic strikes me as one of them fires a baton round over my head. _That would HURT_, I think, and run as fast as I can. I'm wiped from opening the portal and stopping time for only the third consecutive time, so I don't think of an emergency stoppage. Nico's already reached the control tower, and is ramming the door. I skid across the tarmac, just about tripping over, when I feel a gloved hand on the back of my neck. 'NICCOOOO!!! ' I yell, my legs still waving in a desperate attempt to run. Then the hand disappears with a jerk.

**Author: Hey, what's up? Sorry the latest instalment took so long-my internet crashed, so I'm now writing like a mad bunny**** Hope you liked it, feel free to review... seriously. Please REVIEW**** I'll make Nico do Saturday Night Fever for you**** Come on Disco Boy!!!!!**

**(Nico appears in a shimmering white suit and coiffed hair looking extremely embarrassed.)**

**Nico: Um... ple****ase review for the story!!!!****Please!!**** Don't make her do this to me!!**

**(Author holds up piece of paper and nods evilly)**

**Nico: NO**** SPARE ME!!!!**** (Dances and sings feebly, doing lightning-bolt signs with fingers) Everybody dance now... party with your pants down...**

**Author: Please don't. But if the reviewers want it... **

**Save Nico and review peeps!!! LOL!!!**


	10. Cretan armour

**Thx to everyone who saved Nico- it was noticed and actions were duly taken (it took him an hour to get out of that suit, and he still sounded like a girl a day later). Don't worry, I don't hate Nico- I sleeptalk about him (more on that is painfully embarrassing, including me hitting people in my sleep, rude language, and yelling about Nico being Michael Jackson) anyways... hope you likey **

I look up fearfully, gripping my knife with a white-knuckle grasp. Instead, I'm amazed to see the guard who grabbed me lying on the ground clutching his groin and moaning, while some zombies dressed in bullet-peppered camouflage uniforms assault the other two and force them to the ground. A shadow falls across my face, and I get to my feet, brush myself off, and come face-to-face with somebody I thought I'd never see again.

'Emma?!!' I gasp incredulously, doing a double-take as she contemptuously kicks the guard.

She beams, and grabs my hand. 'I found out what I can do!! I have to help you!! Chiron told me it's my destiny, because of my power, and I found I could do this!!' she yells excitedly.

'Do what now?' I ask, trying not to grin because her happiness is infectious.

She spreads her arms out wide, and flexes her fingers. Her eyes close, and then slowly, she becomes more and more translucent. I can actually see the disappearing skeletons through her body, and take a step back. The very last things to fade are her eyes, her dark blue pupils turning slowly transparent. My hands fly to my mouth, as she completely disappears, and I swing my head from side to side looking for her.

I hear an eerily ghostly chuckle float by my ear, and have the sneaking suspicion she's running round and round without me knowing it. I take a fighting stance; nervously looking around, when I hit solid flesh behind me. I scream, and roll to the ground. It's only Nico, looking extremely confused, and becomes even more so when the glove from the missing guard's hand floats into the air like a disembodied limb.

Emma materialises out of nowhere, laughing even louder at our shocked faces. 'How did you... how is that... how?' I demand, brushing myself off for the second time I've fallen on the ground.

She shrugs mischievously. 'I don't know. I just don't want people to see- and POOF. It must be something all Hermes kids can do- Dad being the god of thieves and all. I just wanted to follow you- and Chiron saw me disappear. He just told me to go- and it was easy to catch up, you guys are slower than disabled rhinos, minus the wheelchairs.'

I beam. 'That's great, Emma. We sure could use another fighting hand in this. Right Nico?' I say, nudging him.

'Uh-huh, yep, sure.'

I notice the concentrating look in his eyes, and my eyes flick over to the guards. They're gone-only the glove left. 'Uhhh, Nico?'

'Yeah...?'

'Where are the guards?'

'I dunno.'

'Where?'

'...Somewhere....'

I give an _oh sure _look to Emma. 'They're running through cactus bushes naked in Hades aren't they?'

'Yup.'

I sigh dramatically. '_What _a surprise.' I ladle that one with sarcasm. 'Well, anyway, let's get this door open.'

I twist my knife into the lock, Emma shoves it, and Nico bodyslams it. It gives way with a horrible creak, and we all wince. The room inside is littered with electrical equipment scattered over the floor, from radars with cracked screens, to handsets with microphones ripped off. Everything seems to be in some kind of disarray or broken. The Hephaestus kids would have a fit, I think, and smile weakly.

We gingerly make our way through the wreckage, towards the fire in the hearth that burns with a strange green light, possibly lit with some kind of marsh gas, I reason. Nothing spooky here, officer. In the centre of the room is a hunched over man, his face illuminated sickly by the flickering green light. He's huge- at least 8 feet tall- and is topped by a mound of straight white hair. I glance nervously at Nico, and reach for his hand. I brush against his cool touch, feel his palm lines, and grip his hand. That's when it all goes off.

A growling sound echoes from a dim corner of the room, and red eyes shine. I let go of Nico's hand, and instantaneously, we move into a triangle formation, our weapons on the outside. Suddenly a massive dog with glowing red eyes and matted black fur leaps towards Emma, its pointed fangs coated with frothy drool. Emma ducks and yells 'HELLHOUND!!' as Nico pulls me to the ground, and I get a close-up not-needed view of a hellhound's underside as it leaps across us.

Nico unsheathes his sword with a TTSSSIIINGGG sound of Stygian iron against metal, I position my knife between my fingers for throwing perfection, and Emma slips off her elaborate Celtic rings. I've never noticed them before, but as she pulls them off her fingers, they grow and transform into steel-hilted daggers and a weighted sword. I'm somewhat distracted by them, so I don't see the hellhound lining up for its next shot. With a blood-curdling howl it charges straight at me, and calls on its pack members, which have been watching us all along from the deep black shadows lining the walls. I throw the knife with a swift wrist manoeuvre, and it thuds into the monster's neck, producing a hissing sound like a rubber balloon with all the air being let out of it when you hold the neck. It dissolves into dust, coating the rest of the smashed electronic equipment like a filthy icing on a shattered cake.

I spin round haphazardly, my sneakers squeaking against the floor, to be coated in monster grime as Nico lops one's head off. Grimacing, I pick up my knife from the floor, clutching it close to me. Another howl resounds close to my ear, and yet another hellhound snarls at me with its yellow incisors from atop an elevated desk, then scrabbles with its claws as it leaps straight at me. I try to roll to the side, but I'm too late- its jagged claws smash against my chest, tearing into my clothes, piercing my skin like acupuncture needles. The beast slams into me, its massive head crashing into my neck, directly onto my necklace. And that's when the necklace's clock face spins and retracts in with the hellhound's force.

Suddenly a golden ray spreads out from the clock symbol, bathing me in golden light. As the light passes over me, I can see armour appearing on my chest magically. The armour's smooth and flexible, so light it almost feels like my clothes. Shiny gold bands and hand protectors materialize on my hands and fingers, with bronze plates leading up my arms, with leather strapped shoulder pads tied under my shoulders. The armour's helmet is silver with a simple black plume cascading down my neck. Most importantly, my breastplate is embossed with a black clock symbol, etched into the silver plate. The hellhound's teeth bounce off against the hard plate, and it rebounds away.

I look down in wonder at the golden light, which vanishes as soon as it finishes creating my ankle guards, all sparkling silver. It even has a sheath for a knife, and as I find out, an actual knife in it, gold-hilted with elegant spiralling designs down the blade. I finish off the hellhound with a swift stab to the neck, then turn to glare at the hunched figure, which has been casually regarding the spectacle all along.

Atlas, I think. He regards me scornfully, a regal look in his eye. 'Very clever, halfling.' He rumbles in a commanding voice. 'But Cretan armour is not enough for you now.'

'Wait, that's what is is?' Oof, that sounded dumb.

'I know who you are, godling, Clio's little brat. You've obviously come a long way- to stop the uprising, I suppose. The journey ends here, I'm afraid.'

He unsheathes a huge wicked-looking sword from a scabbard along his back, and swings it lazily. I hold up my knife defensively, and stop time with quick inspiration. He doesn't stop- only laughs malevolently, running his massive finger along the sharp edge of his weapon. 'Gifts from your mother, child? You should know better than to try against a Titan. Time doesn't affect us, for we have been here since the beginning of it, and we serve none other than Kronos, lord of time '

I grimace heavily, and let it slip through my fingers, desperately trying to stall. 'Why do you want to do this? Isn't there another way?'

He laughs again, booming his false mirth round the narrow room. 'Another way?' he bellows. 'Another way for six thousand years of imprisonment under the sky? You are more stupid that you look, godling. '

I scowl, but the stalling is working. 'Thanks. But who is holding that sky...thing up now?'

He smiles proudly. 'My greatest achievement. My daughter Zoë Nightshade's body was brought to me, shortly after her death. I knew her spirit had been set among the stars, and so, I called it to me with the ancient arts. Star essence is a powerful thing, you know. It was easy from then on to divide her into two, her body for me, and her soul to hold up the sky until Zeus holds it himself '

With that, he holds his sword over his head, like a human-Titan actually- guillotine, and strikes it down. I panic, and leap out of the way, as the sword bites into the floor and sinks deep in. A cry comes from my right, and I see a sword flying through the air, attached to an invisible person. I duck, and it soars over my head, against atlas's stomach. It bounces off, and he looks down bemusedly, and then laughs yet again. 'So there is more than one of you.' He muses. 'Come out, little son of Hades.'

Nico responds by hiding in the shadows, but a huge crack appears in the middle of the hallway, with even more dead warriors in Civil War uniform come crawling out. Their eyes glow fire, and their teeth gnash. Atlas responds by clapping his hands, and he's fully clothed in armour. Emma launches another attack, and this time it pierces him while he's distracted. He roars with pain, and shouts out 'Daughter of Hermes!!! You shall pay for this! '

I run in quickly, but he deflects my knife with his shield. He roars again, and flicks his hand- the skeletons disappear. I try a few swift stabbing manoeuvres, but he barges me with his shield, and I fly off into the wall. My head cracks against a filing cabinet, causing a whiplash all down my spine, and I slump, winded and unable to move. Atlas moves from side to side, moaning softly, looking for Emma and Nico. After that, everything goes fuzzy. Nico yells out, cutting a sharp slice through the fog. I shake my head, causing nerve-wracking agony down my back, and grit my teeth. My hand shakily reaches for my knife, sunken into a wall beside me. A scream cuts through the tense air, and I groan, pulling myself up. Emma reappears beside me, screaming for me to help. I run back into the battle, where Nico's defending himself desperately.

Atlas seems to be enjoying this. Every thwack as the blades collide is punctuated by his grin. I try throwing my knife towards his neck, but he deflects it at the last minute. It's like he knows everything I'm going to do. But Emma's too quick for him- she finally jabs him with her sword, causing only a small graze. He screams with fury now- then faster than the eye can follow, he spins and throws his sword straight at her.

Everything moves in slow motion. The least important things are incredibly important- the glint in his eye, Emma's panicked face, the scream that goes on and on until I realise it's me. Emma ducks- too late. The sword pierces her shoulder, pinning her against the wall. I move, but it's too late. She crumples, like a rag-doll with its strings cut, and I know I can't help her. But then the fury begins.

**Well... I did not enjoy writing that. I hate it when characters get injured- not cool, but the other stuff was fun to write. Hope you're enjoying it much as I am :) ****I love reviews :) ****Please review :) ****The cool ones review **** and think about fluffy bunnies and chocolate chip cookies before you review :) ****i find i get the best reviews when people do that **** but I'm not happy... Justin bieber was going to come to my school, but he didn't **** what the hell????? Don't exactly love JB but still... I'm very mad at him. Very mad. :(**

**Anyways, review **** ily peeps :) :) :) :)**


	11. Exhaustion, Pain, and Surprise

_**The least important things are incredibly important- the glint in his eye, Emma's panicked face, the scream that goes on and on until I realise it's me. Emma ducks- too late. The sword pierces her shoulder, pinning her against the wall. I move, but it's too late. She crumples, like a rag-doll with its strings cut, and I know I can't help her. But then the fury begins.**_

I stare at Atlas, feeling red-hot anger burning deep within me like a scorching poker. Replays flash before my eyes as the rage- the _pain_, even- sears through my stomach. My hands tighten round my knife, my knuckles turning white with the force of the grip, as he nonchalantly flicks his wrist, and a spear appears like magic. Nico runs over to Emma, his face a panicked mess and I realise I'm on my own.

Atlas takes an attacking stance, saying nothing, his eyes goading me. _He thinks it's a game_, it dawns on me. _He knows I can't beat him_. So what to do?

I half-close my eyes, stepping from side to side, trying to find a plan. Nico has zombies, Emma can disappear- all battle. Stopping time is useless, as is time-travel: I'd just leave Nico to die. Atlas's tread is heavy upon the floor, and he twirls the spear dispassionately. Suddenly an idea hits me, and I jump out of the way, rolling to the floor as he tries a lunging jab. _I've got it_.

I take a deep breath, trying to ignore the constant rage that's emptying and pouring into me like an emotional paint-bucket. I can feel Emma's pain, know she's losing it, and I know I've got to hurry with this half-baked plan of mine. Atlas tries another slash across my side, but I leap out of the way onto another filing cabinet. Papers go flying as I flip onto the desk (I can flip?) and crouch underneath a shelf like a cornered rat. Atlas laughs cruelly, as I breathe out slowly and press my index finger against my left palm, trying to focus.

I gather this huge force bubbling within me, this burning desire to at least maim him, the anger that's given me new energy, and pour it out in a palm slam, nowhere near him. His laugh echoes round the tower, but I'm still concentrating deeply, and then I clench my hand into a fist.

Nothing happens at first, but a huge rushing sensation strikes me, like a waterfall pouring out of my fingers. A slow smile spreads across my face, as I suddenly glimpse misty shapes materialising. Bianca's first, with a serious, steady expression on her opaque face, pulling a bundle of arrows out of her quiver. Then a huge black boy with hands the size of mallets tosses a hammer from side to side. A slim girl with long eyelashes and cobalt-blue eyes mutters something, and fire-blue fire- spouts from her hands. I don't know them, but they smile and wave happily at me. One more appears- and this is the one which makes the tears begin to drip down my face.

It's Emma- in her ripped jeans and orange, crinkled shirt she looks the same as ever, apart from the ghostly shade around her. She smiles sadly at me, and when I glance over where she lay, her body's gone. Nico stares at the ground, probably giving his final after-life blessing. Emma takes her knife out of her battered leather belt, and turns to Atlas.

He's gone chalk-white, and uselessly waves his spear at them. But it's too late- they fall upon him, like a pack of wild lions. There's an eerie silence- then, as the foursome step back- a puff of smoke and a smell of charcoal- and he's gone.

I stare at my hands, shivering uncontrollably, even though it's warm inside the tower, and my face is bright red from fighting. The figures slowly spin, their job done- and evaporate into the thin air like fading mist. Emma is the only one who remains- and she watches me, her eyes scrunching with would-be tears. I move my hand slowly in a wave goodbye- and she vanishes too. I don't know what I've done but Nico runs to me. 'All the dead half-bloods.' He mutters. 'Quite a flourish, Jade.'

'I didn't know them- but Bianca and Emma...'

'You didn't need to. I knew them. That was enough.' He says bluntly, but his voice wavers slightly.

I wince, trying to stand up, the pain in my backbone worse than ever. I stagger against the cabinet, the room spins unnervingly, and my stagger turns into a fall. Then I collapse back onto the floor, my head cracking against the wall. Nico shouts, and grabs me. He's fuzzy- everything is. I close my eyes weakly, my head lolling back. I'm dimly aware of something being stuffed into my mouth- molten treacle tasting **(Yes, whoever reviewed about Nico's mouth, yes yes YES XD) **and Nico yelling at me to swallow, pushing my chin.

I gulp uncomprehendingly, feeling instant warmth spread round my chest. My brain comes out of whatever fog it's drifted into, and my eyelids quiver, then open. Nico smiles and gently props me against the wall. I splutter with the sudden feeling of warmth flowing up my throat, but cover my mouth and croak 'Thanks.'

He kneels down beside me. 'You almost blacked out there, Jade. Probably after summoning all that in one go. I slept for two weeks the first time I tried shadow-travel.'

'I wasn't aware I was blacking out, thanks for warning me.' I say sarcastically, and he beams.

'Good to see you're back to your old self.'

I rub my head, where a huge lump is forming, and can't help smiling back at him. He lifts me gently up onto my feet again, though I'm still leaning against his shoulder. We hobble over to the long marble table, and I only just begin to see the outline of a body under the sheet that covers it. I gulp, but Nico's face is set. He pulls the sheet swiftly off the table.

It's a girl's body- the same of my dream, though the face is drawn and snow-white. Her lifeless hands clutch at her stomach, where a splatter of green fluid pools round her palm. Her eyes are shut, but a smile still plays around her lips. I retch, not used to the sight of a corpse. But Nico's the expert. He sets me down onto a leather wheeled chair, and sets to work.

He presses his long index finger into the middle of her chest, and begins to chant in the strange flowing language of Ancient Greek. I can only make out some of the words- like "Father" and "accept." I sit motionless as grey smoke begins to collect around the body, and Nico stands back. A clap of thunder seems to echo round the room as the smoke increases, and I can hear a low moan (or is that me?). The fog is dense, but I can still see Nico's face, like a ghost coming out of the mist.

All at once it dissipates into the air, gone as quickly as it came. The body- Zoe, I recall, was her name- has of course disappeared, but Nico looks shattered. He rubs his eyes desperately, and yawns. I shrug questioningly, and he shakes his head. 'Nope- soul still under the sky, I think. We need to get another Titan under there- and soon. But we need to get back to camp- your job.'

I stretch out in my chair. 'Fine.' I grunt.

I get up slowly, testing my back, trying a few experimental jumps and hops. Nico follows like a lost puppy, and then I hear his footsteps stop and a short, sharp intake of breath. I lift my eyes to him, raising one eyebrow, about to come up with some kind of sarcastic remark, when I'm enveloped in a huge hug, warm and friendly as you can get.

**Haha climax!!! I've just finished this writing on my bus- wow I do a lot for you lovely reviewers****. There's a bunch of manic year 10s next to me screaming about Justin Bieber- as I said, wow I do/put up with a lot for you guys (PS they are horrible singers). Hope you liked the suspense and the eventual plot- I'm sorry NicoLuver4Eva, but that's my decision... please keep reading though ****. I'M TRYING TO GET TO 100 REVIEWS PLEASE PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING GUYS!!!!!!**

**I LOVE YOU ALL (EVEN THE GIRLS- WHICH MEANS NON-LESBI) !!!!!!!**


	12. Mommy Clio

**Soz I haven't updated in so long guys... been busy and had writer's block. I hope you like this chapter! MANUNITEDELMO**

My eyes widen with shock, and I stiffen. I go as rigid as a plank, while I half-take a defensive stance. I hear a bubbling laugh from my hugger, but they let me go.

I take a cautious step back, taking in the curious sight that stares and grins right back at me. It's a young woman with long black wavy hair, and chocolate-brown eyes, who puts one hand on her hip and raises her eyebrows at me. She wears a plain blue t-shirt and cargo pants, with dusty sandals that look distinctly Egyptian. A golden clock on a chain hangs from her neck.

She sighs expectantly and shrugs. 'C'mon Jade, what's so wrong with a hug?'

I shake my head slowly and uneasily, glancing at Nico uncomfortably. 'I-I don't know you.'

She bursts out laughing and shakes her head with mirth. 'Oh, so that's thanks for that necklace isn't it? Sheesh Jade, I haven't seen you for eleven years, but still. Nico knows, doesn't he?'

My mouth gapes open, and I blink like a goldfish. '...Mum?'

She smiles, but this time her eyes crinkle with unforeseen laughter lines. 'Oh Jade.'

'Why now?' I blurt, before anything else. 'Why now, instead of before?'

The smile leaves her eyes slowly. 'I know, Jade. I know you're feeling angry at me. And I'm so sorry. But I am a goddess, Jade,' she spreads her arms and gesture to the clock around her neck, 'and I can never have much control over my children's affairs. I'm sorry.'

I stare at her, the cogs in my brains going round and round. Her face seems so desperate, so sad... _Can this really be my mother? Will she ever be a mother to me?_

Then I look up, my face set, my decision made. 'Thanks for the necklace, Mum. Thanks so much. But... I have a question.'

She nods briskly, and I continue. 'Are you okay with me dating Nico?'

She bursts into echoing peals of laughter, and even Nico starts to grin. My mum-Clio- shakes her long mane of black hair and grins. 'Sure, Jade, I'm fine. Your father wouldn't be though...'

I bow my head, and I can feel my smile vanishing as I remember Dad. She puts a warm hand on my shoulder. 'I'm sorry, love. But I really have to go now. Duty calls, as said... Spiderman, apparently. I'll give you a quick trip though.'

She waves her hand and a huge hole eats its way through the floorboards, twisting like a huge black tornado through the floor. Purple fire licks round the outside, but the inside is coal black and filled with impenetrable darkness. I can hear Nico gulping, but I smile weakly at Clio, and nod. 'Thank you, Mum.'

She smiles so warmly I feel like I'm melting, then lifts her arm upwards, and a blinding light shoots upwards. I close my eyes but it's so intense I can feel it through my eyelids. I swear I could hear "I'll be back!" but then she's gone, leaving no trace that she ever existed. Nico lets out a huge sigh of relief and I turn to face him. 'Why so thankful?'

He shrugs. 'Just being around gods, I guess. Makes me nervous. But Clio... is unlike any goddess I've ever met. She seemed so genuinely happy.'

This comment surprises me, until I remember his father, the almighty Hades who never shows a trace of love to his children. His cold, commanding and forever cruel face flashes through my memory, compared to the happy, smiling face of my mother's. Pity and-almost guilt- strikes me, and I give Nico a quick hug.

'Nobody chooses their parents.' I say soothingly. 'Nobody dictated whether they were monster, human or demigod. Nobody ever said whether they wanted to be American, or Japanese, English, or even from New Zealand. Nobody ordered that they would have black hair and blue eyes, or green eyes and red hair. The only choice made was that both our parents wanted to have a child, and that was it.'

He doesn't move, just sighs long and loud. 'What would life be like if we could choose our parents?' he says softly.

'Demigod's wouldn't exist.' I say frankly, and take his hand. 'Now, are we going to jump in this hole, or not?'

He snaps out of his musing trance-like state, and it's a relief to see his beautiful smile back on his face. 'Ladies first.'

'You big wimp.' I tease. 'You only say that when it's something bad, not when there's a cafeteria queue line, at least!'

He winces. 'That was actually pretty bad food at military school. I was saving you from yourself!' He sweeps into a gentlemanly bow.

I roll my eyes, and take a step forward. As he timidly shuffles towards the edge of the hole, I turn my step into a trip. He goes sprawling forward, overbalances, and falls into the hole with a sudden gasp.

I gulp at seeing his flailing arms tumble, and feel a dreadful feeling of fear in the pit of my stomach. I dive in headlong after him.

The fall isn't as bad as I thought it would be, after screaming for a couple of seconds, I realize the gentle drop is actually quite comfortable. The moderate breeze catches me like a falling leaf in a storm, and while I spin and tumble for a while more, I finally pull myself under control. Though it's in pitch black, the little light from the indigo fire burning around us is quite comforting in its own flickering way. I twist around to see what's happened to the hole, and I see it close up with a low KER-THUD. Nico's falling only a few metres away from me, and I thrash my arms in a desperate attempt to move towards him. The expression on his face is classic. 'You tripped me! No fair!'

'Life isn't fair, Sherlock.' I tell him, gazing at the strange sight of his spiky hair caught in the wind, so he almost looks like a shaggy hedgehog.

He sticks out his bottom lip and folds his arms mock-huffily, but I know he's not really mad. A sudden light blazes through the shaft we're tumbling down, and before I know it, we're enveloped by the shining glow.

Gravity finally takes hold, and we fall roughly onto the grassy hill. The clumsy landing winds me, and I lie there for a couple of seconds, gazing up at the iridescent blue sky dotted with fluffy marshmallow clouds. Then I sit up, clutching my stomach, and gaze down at the valley before me. I smell the now-familiar scent of marshmallows, horses, strawberries, and bonfire smoke before my eyes register what I can see before me. Home.

Nico is already up and rubbing grass stains on his skinny black jeans, looking out at the horizon with an expression of delight on his face. 'Camp!'

'Amazing deduction Nico. You wow us all with your super-sleuth skills.' I say sarcastically, but I can't be sardonic for long.

He grins, shrugs, and helps me up. It takes a few minutes before it all settles in, and how short a time we've been away. Saying goodbye at Zeus's Fist feels so long away it's like a distant memory. I'm so happy to be back I begin to sprint down the hill, my limbs whipping through the long grass, my hair flying back with the wind tugging at it. 'Race you!' I call up towards him, and smile as he too begins to run, smoothly and calculatedly, instead of a wild downhill hurry like I'm attempting.

I come to a tumbling halt by the cabins, and my eyes widen as I see the marble framework of a new one being constructed by some hardy-looking satyrs. But other than that, the camp seems oddly quiet and unusual. I slow to a halt and take a quick look around. It's eerily quiet- it feels like someone's taken the life out of the place in a huge gulp.

Nico skids up beside me, but I know he's thinking the exact same thing. 'Where is everyone?' he asks confusedly.

'You may as well ask.' I state, and begin to jog towards the Hermes cabin. If anyone's going to be somewhere, it'll be there.

But the place is bleak. Sleeping bags are still scattered everywhere, but the cabin is abandoned. Something that looks suspiciously like a booby trap (involving a huge hook, several cogs and knots) is placed dangerously near everyone's stuff, so I decide tactfully to leave it alone. My palms have gone cold and clammy, and I can feel blood draining from my face in a panic. 'Where are you, Nico?' I cry, and then am roughly jolted from behind as a shoulder slams into me.

'Right here.' He pants, starting to look desperate. 'There's no one around- I've checked everywhere. What in Hades' name is going on?'

'I don't know!' I shout. 'This isn't funny- I think something's really wrong. Let's ask the satyrs.'

He nods and begins to fluidly run. I jog weakly alongside him, tired by my mad sprint, when he suddenly trips, and tumbles to a halt. I groan. 'What now?'

He stumbles upwards, but suddenly places a hand onto the ground. His eyes are twisted shut. 'There's something going on- really big-up there.' He moans, his hands twitching.

'So you know this how?'

'I told you I can feel people's life force! And right now, Percy and Annabeth's lives are in danger! We have to move!'

'It'd be better if you didn't make it sound so cheesy.' I grumble, but the thought of everyone in danger gets me moving.

We manage to scramble over the other hill, hands clutching at grass, straining ourselves upwards. I slip on the freshly dew-soaked turf, and begin to topple backwards, but Nico stretches out a hand just in time. He pulls himself over the beach-facing hill, and I know the signs aren't good when he immediately draw his huge black sword. I grunt forcefully and finally stagger over the top. The sight is enough to make my mouth drop open, and my hand go to my necklace.

A huge Titan looms over the beach, casting a dark shadow over the campers in armour. They're all huddled together, sticking their spears out defensively. Percy is the lone figure out in the water, waves breaking around his body and twisting into a funnel-like shape. The Titan laughs dramatically, and pulls out a massive sword that is jagged and serrated, designed so that it can stick into a person's flesh, I guess. I can see the Hephaestus kids working like mad bees, preparing weapons and Greek fire catapults. I can't see Annabeth, but I realize she must have her magic cap on, as I see a floating shield propped against an invisible body. Clarisse clutches her spear and mutters battle plans to her cabin. The Apollo kids have their bows lined up carefully, and Demeter kids have what look like Venus flytraps lined against their feet. All of them look extremely unprepared for what happens next.

The Titan raises his arm, rippled with muscles and matted hair. A greying, tangled beard gathers round his chin, lapping onto his armour, which seems to be depicted with epic battles on every little plate of it. His voice booms dramatically around the empty silence. 'My name is Menoetius! Brother of Atlas, son of Iapetus! You have dared face my brothers; you dare imprison them in eternal torture, mongrel halflings! Feel my wrath and revenge, half-mucks!'

As he raises his arms, I can see unreal monsters and human-ish warriors erupt out of the waves, and gasp. Their plan was not to possess Zoe's soul, I realize. It was to fool us and launch a surprise attack on our camp. _How dumb we've been, _I mentally note, but slam the button on my necklace. I'm ready to launch myself into battle, and begin to hurry down the hilly slope, when of all things, I'm tapped on the back.

I look upwards in initial shock, and then am shocked even more.

'Need a hand?' grins Emma, slipping a ring off her finger.

**Well, folks, I hope you like this chapter! I'm so sorry it took so long- I've been snowed under with a whole lot of work and study, but I know that's no excuse...****. Very sorry. Well, please review if you like it! I specially hurried this chapter up for my PMer NicoLover4Eva- I hope it satisfies you *does ninja bow*. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. I Hate SNAKES

**Well, folks, I hope you like this chapter! I'm so sorry it took so long- I've been snowed under with a whole lot of work and study, but I know that's no excuse...****. Very sorry. Well, please review if you like it! I specially hurried this chapter up for my PMer NicoLover4Eva- I hope it satisfies you *does ninja bow*. PLEASE REVIEW!**

I stare at her, mouth open yet again. She grins even wider as her rings bulge and transform into delicately hilted daggers. I shake my head, close my eyes, whack myself- and open my eyes again.

There's nothing there. I frown and ponder how much brain damage I've had through the past few hours. I draw my knife, adjust my helmet, and charge down the hill into battle.

A huge red-coated bull rushes at me, bellowing a huge moo of rage. Its eyes are yellow with no pupils; it's about the size of a four-wheel drive, and as I jump sidelong and forcefully jab it with my knife, the blade bounces off its impervious hide.

I land in the dust, my feet bracing themselves against a clump of rocks, and my hand carefully supporting my weight on the sand. The bull lines up for round two. I get to my feet, swaying from side to side, taunting the huge red mammoth of a creature. It roars with fury and dashes at me once again. This time I duck and roll underneath the bull, and slice blindly upwards. The horn of the monster has become stuck within the clay-like rock, and it's all it can do to moan as I scamper from underneath its carcass dissolving into dust.

Now a massive coiled serpent untangles itself from the heart of the battle, and hisses at me, baring yellow mottled fangs and a tongue that looks and smells like raw meat. I get ready to face it when it's second head slowly loops around to the front, menacingly snapping rancid jaws. I gulp.

One head lashes, the other sneaks round my back. All I can do is duck. Desperately, I slash my knife up, but the snake's ducked out of the way. My knife slices at empty air, and the hissing is driving me crazy. Twisting, jumping crazily, I throw myself out of danger, blade outstretched.

But the snake somehow anticipates my move, and a head lunges for my chest, point and centre. I gulp, and its fangs open wide, big enough to eat me in an entire best. I make a stab at the narrow yellow eyes, but the effort's futile. A pointed tongue flicks out, awaiting my doom. The yellow eyes glitter.

Then the light suddenly dwindles, and the yellow eyes turn to hollow pebbles. The head thumps at my feet, stiff and dead, bleeding golden dust. The creature vanishes with yet another puff of smoke. I stare at the spot where it had been, then look up to my saviour.

'You were saying...?'

My saviour is nowhere to be seen. I stare upwards, wondering if I'm having a dose of the uh-oh –she's-lost-it moments. Voices in your head. Holy crap. I AM going insane.

'Boo.'

I twist angrily with my knife, and nearly gut Emma, who springs neatly backwards.

'Well, that's great thanks for saving you life!'

My brain feels like it's turned to mush. Time seems to slow down. Even in the heat of the attack, everything stops still- and it's not me this time. 'Y-you- you're kind of dead, Emma.'

She raises her eyebrows. 'Pinch me. '

My heart feels like it's bursting with hope, and I can feel tears pricking at the corners of my eyes. I blink them off, and raise a hand. She holds out her palm, traced with delicate butterfly lines. And my fingers touch living flesh, not misty illusion.

I gape. I do my best goldfish impression. I gawk and stare with shock, with amazement, with confusion. But a sudden wave of elation flows through me, and a slow yet huge grin comes to my face. 'What happened?' I say slowly, trying to stop myself from running up to her and hugging her in a most un-Jade-like manner.

She shrugs. 'Um. Well, there was the entire out-of-body thing, seeing you guys. Then, BAM, I'm in a boat with this creepy skeleton guy. He had a nice suit, though. Anyways, I walk up to the big judging table and Lord Hades himself is there, having an argument with some people. Random ghosty things. But he takes one look at me, and says, _run back to the living, child. Where you belong. _And yet again, BOOM, I'm here, just watching you, and following you and Nico. So here I am.'

My eyebrows narrow. 'So Lord Hades told you to just come back here?'

She shrugs. 'Yeah, pretty much.'

'Wow.' I say, feeling dumb. 'He must want you for something really special here.'

'Other than freaking you out?' she grins. 'Yeah, let's go kick some Titan butt, and show what I really think of him.'

I smile even more, until the tears aren't just pricking, they're flowing. Emma looks at me like she's about to cry too, then hugs me tightly. I'm really crying now, blubbering into her shoulder, and her sobs are long and loud. _How weird this looks,_ I think. _We're just casually hugging in the middle of a battlefield._

'Oi!' Someone yells, amid the clash of steel and roars of monsters among us. 'If you sobbing little girls are done, I could use some help here!'

I look up with watery eyes to see Nico and Percy crouching atop Mrs O'Leary, and smile even harder. Emma shoves my shoulder, and starts jogging. I leap over a half-blood engaged in deadly combat with what appears to be a giant worm, and sprint.

'Here's the plan.' Percy yells over the battlefield noise once we're there. 'Mrs O'Leary's big enough to take two of us. That'll be you and Nico, Jade. I want you guys to take this.'

He shoves a large watch, one of those old-fashioned ones on a string, and smiles slightly. 'That isn't a clock, by the way.' He shouts. 'It's a bomb, with enough explosive to blow Meneotius up. Emma and I will distract him while you sneak round the back, with Nico's zombies in tow. Throw the bomb, and Jade, I want you to speed the timer up to zero as soon as it hits Meneotius. Ready?'

Nico nods. 'Yep.'

Emma claps her hands. 'As always.'

'Ready as I'll ever be.' I grin.

We all bump fists in a weirdly warm way, then Percy sprints down to the beach, Emma close behind. He leaps into the water, but he's skidding along it, not getting wet at all. It looks like he has jet-skis attached to his feet. Emma wades in, lunges for his orange shirts, and manages to cling on. Percy's little wave gets bigger and bigger, until it's almost a tsunami, an undulating wave rolling higher and higher. I gulp.

Nico smiles and takes hold of my hand. 'Come on.' He says. 'We've got a job to do.'


	14. The Final Countdown DEE DE DEE DE!

**Wow... sorry I haven't updated in so long, SORRY SORRY SORRY! I've been working on a story that I hope to get published as a book someday. If you're interested, you can read the excerpt at the bottom of the page that I've included. So, this is it. Last chapter! Thanks so much for reviewing; you know how much I appreciate it.**

**Muchas gracias signores y signoritas! And here it is...**

Mrs O'Leary's fur is coarse and greasy, so much that I can almost mould it into handholds. Nico just holds onto her collar (lucky) and steers her carefully towards our target. I'm forced to cling to his shirt with one hand, and with the other, grasp some of Mrs O'Leary's oily fur.

Her paws constantly thumping against the path is enough to make me feel sea-sick. She claws her way up a narrow hill overlooking the sea, our firing point. Percy's wave is distracting Meneotius- it sprays at his face, shooting salty water into his unprotected face. He roars with pain and clutches at his rapidly turning bloodshot eyes. I don't blame him. It's bad enough when you get salt water in your eyes in the sea- imagine a high-pressure hose being emptied into your eyes. Full of stinging salt water. Yeah, it would be painful, wouldn't it?

I can't see Emma, but by the way the Titan keeps swatting at his shoulders, I suspect she's there jabbing away with her knives. I still can't get over her sudden appearance. Hades must have pardoned her. But what is her mission on Earth? And why is it so important that even death cannot prevent it?

Mrs O'Leary grinds to a halt, sending up a choking cloud of dust from her paws. I cough, quickly stumble off her back, and unhook the watch-bomb from my belt. The time-bomb, in fact. Ha, how funny. Only a few days ago I remember being called that. It feels like a few months.

The craggy overhanging cliff is in perfect position. The Titan's back is turned to it, revealing pale sweaty skin through the chinks in his leather armour. Nico's scooping sticky gelatine-like stuff out of his pack and plastering it over the bomb. I frown, remembering something suddenly. 'So how come Percy wanted your zombies?'

Nico smiles, fleetingly however. 'The monsters never suspected an attack from above. Especially with ninjas, I think.'

'You... what?'

'Watch the professional do it, Jade.'

He extends his long fingers, positioning them just above the earth. Eyes closed, he mutters something unintelligible, then exhales deeply. Then he clenches both hands into powerful fists.

Ghosts come scrabbling up from the ground, clawing their way out of the dirt. I stifle a scream and jump back. There's a pattern- they're all wearing long black ribbons tied around their faces, showing only their hollow eyes and nose. Though they shimmer with ghostly luminance, and the injured ones have gaping festering wounds, they all look as murderous as real humans can be.

Nico, suddenly pale, waves a hand over the cliff. The ghosts launch themselves over it, executing perfect swan dives. More crawl out of the dirt, knives gripped between their teeth, or clutching long garrottes. A torrent of bluish-white ghosts seethe out of the hillside, all ready to meet their targets. I only gape.

Then the torrent stops, and as the last leap off the cliff, I stare at Nico. 'You were being serious about the ninjas?'

He raises an eyebrow. 'Why wouldn't I be? Perfectly good idea. Why don't you look what's going on down there now?'

I tentatively peek over, and almost smile at the chaos ensued from the ghost ninjas. The enemy _definitely _didn't expect an attack from above. Neither did the campers, but they look relieved and shocked as the ghosts drop in one by one. Knifes are thrown, garrottes are used; even poison darts are flung in the sudden assault. Monsters disappear one after the other in clouds of grimy dust. The campers retreat to their catapults and arrows while the ninjas fend the demons off.

I clamber back onto the surface and watch and Nico gives the bomb one final coating of the pale white substance. 'What the heck is that anyway?'

'Magic glue.' He responds quietly.

I decide not to ask. Instead, I watch Menoetius scrap with Percy's tsunami. He's drenched- his tangled beard is sopping, and his armour is waterlogged. Perfect time to attack. I signal to Nico, and he weighs it up in his hand.

'I've never been much good at baseball.' He confesses.

'Shut up and throw the damn thing!' I snap, exasperated at his time-wasting.

He throws it. And it's a terrible shot.

At first it speeds steadily towards the Titan, aiming for a perfect gap in his armour. Then it drops in a delicate arc, curving towards his shoe. Then it just drops, falling quietly. I gasp, panic-stricken. 'No!'

Percy seems to sense what's happening. At least, his wave does. The bomb drops onto the crest of it, and quickly, it flicks it up towards Menoetius. It's still too low. As drops of water cascade off it, it plummets back to earth again.

My hands fly to my face, and Nico turns ashen. The bomb tumbles against his leather sandals, striking straps on its descent. I wait in horrified tension, and then realize what I'm supposed to do when this happens. I stop time.

It's getting easier to do this- just a flick of hands and time stops. But this is no time to marvel. I stare at the bomb, working out what I could do. Nico stares with me. We watch the bomb intently. Then it slowly glides upwards.

My mouth falls open as Emma appears crawling up the Titan's sandals, bomb tucked to her chest. She's oblivious to time stopping, and doesn't seem to have realized that the Titan's stopped moving. In fact, the world's stopped. _She must have defied time with death, _I realize. She crawls on upwards as Nico and I watch, wondering what we could do.

I get it, I finally get it. When time stops, there's a space between. A space where gravity does not exist. Since things are frozen, so is gravity. So, I too, throw myself off the cliff.

To my surprise, it feels like banging against a hard glass wall. I peel myself off the empty air gingerly and start awkwardly clambering on the sheer drop. It feels just like walking on thick, heavy glass that appears beneath my feet with touch. So I set off on a clumsy run, jumping where I can onto constantly forming stairs. Only holding time is tiring me, and the sudden running is making it harder with each pant of breath. But I'm gaining ground on the Titan, and on Emma. As I finally reach his shoulder, Emma crawls up on the other side.

I smile weakly. 'Hey. Not a lot of time to explain, but time stops gravity. So shove that bomb somewhere before I lose hold and fall about thirty feet down into the ocean. OK?'

Her gobsmacked look resigns to one of worried selflessness. She pulls me up onto Meneotonius's shoulder, where I gasp for breath. She takes the bomb from her chest, and looks for somewhere to jam it. I pant slowly, but gasp, 'You know where to put it.'

She smiles evilly yet distractedly, and sticks the bomb firmly on his chest. I frown with mock disappointment, but she's dragging me down, onto the glass-air again. 'We need to move before you lose grip.' She commands.

I nod, and try to jog, but I'm wheezing so hard I'm doubling over in pain. She keeps dragging me, feet drumming against empty air. I cough, retch, wondering how much a jog in this time warp can take out on me. Emma moans something about not vomiting on her good shirt, but starts hurrying. I try not to puke, but my guts are heaving with stress and panic. I desperately rasp, trying to get sweet oxygen into my lungs. I'm practically blacking out, horrified at how much this has taken out of me in so little time. And then I let go.

The wind whistles past my ears, and now I do puke, as the sound of Emma's scream fills my ears. We plummet straight down, tumbling head over heels in our sudden descent. My stomach heaves with that awful feeling of falling, the one often followed by a sharp pain in the ankles from landing. Unfortunately, this feeling's gone on too far. I suddenly extend a hand, barely aware of what I'm doing. The Titan looming above me fades in and out of my vision. But I use all my strength to execute one final act.

Then I'm thrown like a rag doll against grainy sand, head reeling, ears popping again and nostrils filled with the stench of burnt flesh and smoke. My vision's blurred even more with clouds of ash rolling over the sea, and my head lolls. My strength is gone, sapped out of my limited supply. I hear a thump next to me, and am dimly aware that Emma has landed. Then my vision dissolves into merciful black, and I slump against the grainy sand.

"_How long has she been out?"_

"_Twelve days. No sign."_

"_I don't know how you keep surviving like this, man. Twelve days, I reckon she's gonna be a vegetable."_

"_SHUT UP!"_

_Loud noises, a sudden thump. A young man's voice, scared. "Calm down, dude, I'm only trying to tell you the truth."_

"_It's not the truth. Go, just go. I'll be fine here."_

"_Whatever, dude. Laters."_

_Heavy tread of Doc Martens scraping against the floor. The quiet squeak of a chair being pulled up. The heavy sigh of a boy, a sigh too heavy for one so young. _

"_Hey Jade."_

_The name, the colour, the gemstone, the person... it suddenly comes back in one huge rush. I AM Jade. He's talking to me. But who is he? He sounds so familiar, yet so far away. I strain to think in the murkiness which is my head._

_Every bit of me hurts. My mouth tastes like dried blood. My eyes seem to be trapped within my very skull. I can't feel my fingers. My nose is clogged up with bitter-smelling antiseptic. I can only hear, though surreally, like I'm trapped within a fishbowl._

'_Jade... you were really brave out there. I know this is the fifteenth time in twelve days I've said this, but still. You gave your every bit to save the Camp. And, I miss you. Everyone does. Except nobody knows what to do, not even Chiron. I guess it's just-'_

_A sudden burst of unused energy hits me, and I instinctively twitch, my muscles suddenly coming loose from their iron holders. I know who it is. Nico. The one who I love, my best friend, the guy who'd been with me for so much. As I suddenly twitch, he breaks off in mid-sentence. 'Jade?' Jade! Are you... are you there? Can you move?'_

_I want to scream with all the sudden tearing pains which lash at me, but I manage to flick a finger. The pain is so bad there are tears dribbling out of my closed eyelids. Nico's getting excited. 'Jade, you can move! Can you hear me? I've got to tell Chiron-'_

'_No.' _

_It's my voice, the one that hasn't been used in TWELVE DAYS. The blood in my mouth spills onto my chin, as my voice rasps like sandpaper rubbed against stone. It's barely a whisper, as my throat is so sore I can't manage any full words. I try to swallow, but choke down blood. My spit isn't working yet, and I make a weird hissing sound._

_I can feel him pausing over my bed. His sudden, choking sobs strike me, and in my befuddled brain, I realize it isn't good to hear him cry. But he seems so happy at the same time, hugging me despite the blood oozing off my chin. _

_He sobs and holds me, rocking as he would a baby, gently trying to pour nectar from a little pouch down my throat. I gulp and splutter, splashing blood, frothy spittle and nectar over me, yet swallowing some down. It warms my throat, frees my painful limbs from their stiffness, un-cricks my neck, and most importantly, smoothes over my sore voice box. As Nico gently levers off the nectar, I manage to croak out three little words. Three words I couldn't die without saying._

'_I-love you.'_

**Well, that's a rap folks! I'm thinking of making a sequel, but when I've got more time on my hands- I don't want to disappoint you guys any longer! I really hoped you liked it. As promised, here is an excerpt from the book I've been working on...**

**I heard the horrid, terrible thrum I'd become so used to over the past few years, hearing it nearly every night. I knew exactly what it was- a British plane engine. I'd never seen one in daylight, but I didn't dare look up. I knew I had to run, had to get to shelter, but I couldn't. I was just frozen to the spot with terror, like when a wasp crawls over you, or when an injection needle's about to pierce your skin. You don't even dare to breathe. And the plane was getting nearer every second- ready to deploy its bombs on the city. And me, I thought hopelessly.**

**You know when people talk about near-death experiences, and they say your life flashes before your eyes? It's complete rubbish. My life certainly didn't flash before my eyes at all. All I could think about was how the bombs were going to fall on the city, that the siren hadn't even warned us, how perfect it was to strike when we were unsuspecting. Yet I still couldn't move. The planes were practically soaring above me and I couldn't do a thing.**

**Kris saved me. I pretty much owe my life to her. She must have looked back and seen me still with panic. She risked her life to run back, and give me one heck of a slap in the face. She knew exactly what to do- once, on a school trip, a girl had a panic attack next to a beehive. Kris immediately grabbed a bucket of water and poured it over her. It stopped her straight away. It's the sheer shock that kick-starts your brain into working again. **

**I blinked, gasped, and finally woke up. My limbs suddenly came free from their invisible concrete bindings, and I started running before I was even aware of it. Kris was pulling me along, shouting in my ear. I couldn't hear here because of the planes, but it seemed to be quite simple. **_**Run. Run. Run faster!**_

**And I did. I ran for my life, quite literally. I charged down the street, and Kris says that I was screaming, though I didn't know I was. I didn't really know anything, apart from that the planes were coming closer with every second, every heartbeat. And that my face was throbbing agonizingly. Kris's hand print was a red impression in my face.**

**A faint whistle shrilled through the air, and somehow I realized the bombs were beginning to fall. I swerved, sprinting towards the nearest building I could find. It was the greengrocer's, but this was absolutely no time to be picky. My shaking hand found the door handle, and I dragged Kris to me. Then I twisted the handle.  
It didn't click open.  
The door was locked.**

**I hope you liked that! I really hope to get it published someday… maybe in a few years time. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! Love you reviewers!**

**So long for now…**

**ManUnitedFan**


End file.
